Spoby
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: Spencer is pregnant with Tobys child, and things get worse from there...
1. Chapter 1: The Find out

I got home from the Halloween train, thinking about what had happened. Garrets dead, he liked me…and I had always thought he had hated me! Poor Aria… I sat in my room, looking at my bed. Oh, how I wished Toby was here. I began to walk toward my door to go to the kitchen, when I saw my calendar. Just the normal stuff, but then I saw a red sharpie mark on the 17th of October. It was the 31st of October. I gasped, and realized that I was late. Fourteen days late? How could that be possible? I thought about how I and Toby were at my house…in my bed. No. How could we have forgotten protection? I can't be…I'm only seventeen. All of the sudden, I felt sick. Tears flew out of my eyes, and I sat in my couch chair, crying. I heard a knock at my door.

"Spence? Are you okay?"

It was Aria. Oh, god, not right now!

"I'm, not sure…"

I really wasn't sure. Aria walked in, wearing an orange and black lace up shirt, long blue jeans, and her hair was curled, her long brown hair going down past her shoulders. She saw I was crying.

"Spence, I know about what happened to you in the train…I'm sorry"

"It's not that!" I interrupted. I was sobbing, and Aria, gave me a hug.

"What is it then?" Aria said softly.

How could I saw it? I had to tell someone. And Aria I could tell…but what if A found out? What if A hurt me, to hurt the baby? A had hurt Toby… I had to tell someone though.

I took a deep breath, and whispered shakily

"My…my periods late"

Aria, smiling slightly, said,

"Hey, you've been stressed, it could just be"-

"No, Aria, a month ago…me and Toby were here, and things got intense…I don't think we had protection! I'm scared!"

Aria's mouth hung open, and she squeezed my shoulder.

"Have you taken a test?" She asked softly. I shook my head no. Just then Melissa walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Aria looked at me like, 'Tell her'.

"Melissa?" I sobbed.

She walked to me, and sat on the bed beside me.

"What is it Spencer?"

I took a deep breath, and said, "I think I'm pregnant"

Melissa was surprisingly calm, and rubbed my back softly. "Did you take a…test?" I shook my head again, no. Aria stood up, saying, "I can go to the drug store, get some…"

Melissa shook her head. "Thank you for everything, but I think I should go with Spencer…"

Aria interrupted. "I think she needs my support, I mean…this is scary stuff"

Melissa nodded, and we headed toward the car. I sat in the passenger, with Melissa driving, and Aria sitting behind me. When we got there, Melissa picked them out, and we headed home. Aria and I had been quiet the whole time, and when I got home, Melissa told me to go to the bathroom. After I had taken the test, I walked out of into my room, Melissa and Aria waiting for me.

"So?" Aria asked.

"It's…" I looked at the small positive sign in the test.

"It's positive, I'm pregnant" I cried.

Melissa hugged me, and Aria rubbed my back. Melissa took the test out of my hand, and lied it on my desk. Aria whispered to me,

"Do you want me to call Toby?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He can't know! It would kill him…" I cried.

Melissa looked at me, saying, "Spencer, he is the father, he needs to know"

"Yeah, Spence, Melissa's got a point" Aria agreed. I picked my phone out of my pocket, and texted Toby that he needed to come over right now to talk.

Emily and Hanna had come over, and they were all asking questions. I had told them, and they had all been very supportive.

Hanna asked, wearing a pink light dress with lace up boots, "Who did you… you know, do it with?"

Everyone frowned at her, and Aria answered, "With Wren, or Garret, no duh you dummy, who else do you think she slept with!" Hanna frowned, and mouthed, "Sorry"

Toby is coming… I took in deep breaths, and there was a knock at my door. Everyone gasped. Melissa got up to answer the door. She disappeared around the corner, and I heard Toby say, "Is Spencer here?" I got up, and left my three worried friends behind me. Melissa gave us privacy by the door. Toby was wearing a leather jacket, and a dark blue v-neck shirt with long jeans and black converses. "Hey" He told me.

"We need to talk" I sniffed, and Toby realized I had been crying.

"What's this about Spencer?" He asked. I stared to him, and pulled him inside.

"Can we go to my room?" I asked. He nodded, and we went up the stairs with four sets of eyes watching us go.

When I got inside my room, I froze. The pregnancy test was on my desk, right in reach. I grabbed it, and held it in my hand, Toby not noticing.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" I grabbed his hand, and placed the test in his hand. He narrowed his eyes, and then they widened with fear. I was stuck there; I didn't know what to say. He put the test on the desk, and held my chin in his hands.

"Toby, I'm so sorry" But he cut my off, and hugged me, holding me close. I was sobbing, and I couldn't stop. I was so scared, even here with Toby. He rubbed my back soothingly, but didn't say anything. He pushed me back a little but, his face emotionless.

"Toby…I'm scared!" He pulled me to him again, stroking my back.

"It's okay, I'm here now…" I cried and cried, and Toby was still here for me. He placed me to be sitting on the couch chair near my window, and took my hands.  
"What are we going to do Toby?" I sobbed. He sat beside me, and pulled me into his side. "You will live with me; we will figure it out, maybe online school, college"

"Toby, but I'm not ready to be a mom! I'm only seventeen, I can't, I can't" Toby kissed my forehead, and spoke,

"We'll get through this, Melissa and your friends will help, I'll be here for you, I'm not going anywhere" I sobbed even more, and Toby placed his hand over my stomach where our baby was.

"Spencer, you'll be great mom" I cried, and he held me tighter.

"You'll be an amazing father" I cried. He smiled a little, but then frowned.

"What is it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"This is my fault, for you to be going through this…"

"Toby, it's not your fault, don't you ever say that, okay?" He nodded, and lifted us both up.

"What now?" He asked, and pulled my hips to his.

"Tell the parents…." I mumbled. God, they were going to kill me!

Toby held me closer, and we trailed downstairs, where everyone was staring back and forth at me and Toby. Aria sat up, and came over to me for a hug. I hugged her, and the rest of my friends came to hug me as well.

"If you need anything, call me" Hanna whispered. And they all left. Melissa was calling my mom and dad to come home early for dinner. I sat on the couch near the kitchen, and stared blankly at the TV in front of me. What are we going to do? I placed my hand over my stomach, not believing that Toby's baby was there. Toby saw me, and sat next to me. He pulled me against him on his chest, and a single tear came out of my eye.

"I'm scared…" I cried softly. Toby tried to calm me, kissing my forehead. Mellissa went upstairs to give us, I guess, privacy. Toby placed his hand once again over the spot where the baby was.

"Our little boy…"

"With a six pack" I corrected. He smiled a little bit, but then I heard the garage open, and my parents walked inside the house. "Spencer?"

"Hi Mom" I answered. Toby took my hand in his, and the other hand wrapped behind my back, his fingers curling on my waist.

"What's going on? Melissa told me we had to talk…" She stared at Toby.

"What is he doing here?" I frowned, and snapped,

"He is involved in…this" I felt my throat dry up. I was sweating and was shaking…hard.

"Mrs. Hastings, Mr. Hastings…please sit down" Toby tried to ask politely. My dad frowned.

"I'd rather stand, thank you very much!" He snapped.

"Stop it dad" I growled.

"What is going on Spencer?"  
Toby squeezed my hand, and I cried,

"I'm…pregnant" My parents both froze, my dad's face turning red, my mom's face white as snow.

"You…YOU KNOCKED UP MY DAUGHER?!" My dad stormed toward us, Toby stood protectively I front of me, and his hand still in mine.

"It was an accident, let me"- but my dads cut him off with a fist throw through his face.

"STOP!" I screamed. But my dad kept throwing punches. I sobbed, "STOP, DAD, STOP!" All of the sudden I felt nauseous, and dizzy, and something red seeped through my jeans. Blood. I placed my hand between my legs, and it was instantly covered in blood, almost black. I was shaking and crying, but Toby and my dad hadn't noticed. I screamed,

"TOBY!" And he looked up at me, and the blood had spread all over the couch, dripped slightly to the floor. My dad also looked at me, his eyes wide with fear. I fell to the floor, and Toby caught my head and my back. "Spencer?!" Toby spoke unsure. I blacked out.

Beep. Beep. Beep. My heart monitor echoed through the room. I felt something warm over my hand. Toby. I opened my eyes, and there he was. I croaked, "Toby?" He looked at me, and mouthed my name, and kissed me on the lips softly. "The…the baby?" I asked.

"Fine, the baby's fine"

"And…me?"

He looked at me, and pulled me to his chest. "You're okay. The doctor said too much stress could cause…that"

"Oh" Was all I could say. Toby placed his hand over my stomach, his thumb tracing a very small bump in my stomach. "Hmm…" I groaned. "What is it? Are you hurting?" He slipped his hand above my forehead, stroking my belly slowly with the other.

"A…little" Toby got up, and said, "I'm going to go get the doctor, I love you" I smiled weakly, answering,

"I love you too"

Later, I went home, and my stomach hurt from the internal bleeding. Toby had came with me, and told me he would stay with me, no matter what. I was exhausted, so I went up to my room with Toby and fell onto my bed. "Tired?" he asked. "Hmm, very" I yawned. Toby lied next to me, and wrapped me up against his chest. I fell asleep quickly.

I was in a hospital, everything white. But then the walls were flooding with blood, Toby's blood. He was lying on the floor, with a note written in his blood, "SINGLE MOM! –A" I screamed, and woke up from the nightmare. "Toby, you're alright!" I cried. He stroked my arm, and kissed me. "It's alright…. Had a nightmare?" I nodded, and stuffed my head into his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Okay, now go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up"

When Toby had left the next day for his work at Jason's house, I was completely alone. He said it would be his last shift until a break.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

I got a buzz in my purse, and I went to get my phone. It was a text. I opened the tab, and it read,

Poor Spencer, pregnant and weak, but Toby's always with you….you're making it too easy –A

I gasped. –A was threatening my Toby, my baby! I scurried throw my contacts, and called Toby. He picked up in a half ring.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied,

"Can you come early…I miss you" I did miss him, but I really just wanted to make sure he was safe.

"Uh, okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Love you, Spence"

"Love you too!" He hung up. It's okay, he will be here and everything will be alright. He will be alright…I hope. Waiting for Toby felt like forever, and I felt lonelier than ever, with a baby growing inside me. "Come on Toby…" I heard the door open, and I waited for him. It was dark outside, and I heard lightning coming from outside. I heard footsteps come in my room.

"Toby?" But there was no reply.

"Is that you?"

But then I felt a hard hit to my head, and fell into darkness.

I woke up to a dark room. It smelt like a new apartment complex, and I looked around. My hands were handcuffed to a chair, my legs as well. A black hooded figure stood in the corner.

"Please, don't hurt me!" I cried. I couldn't take this anymore. –A was ruining my life, and my child's.

The figure stepped closer, and punched me in the face…hard. I felt dizzy as –A hit me again. Just let this end…But it didn't. I wanted Toby so bad…I wanted to hug him, tell him I love him. The black hooded figure walked away from me, and took a picture of me with his/her phone.

"I bet Toby would love to see this…" The figure said. The voice was light, girly. I knew that voice from two years ago…Ali.

"Ali…ALI?" I screamed at her. "WHY? WHY US?" She punched me again, spitting out, "Shut up!" She pressed send on her phone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts Even More

"Please, leave Toby out of this!" I cried. Ali smiled at me, her heart shaped face perfect as always.

"Hush, Spence, say another word, and I will make sure your baby won't leave alive" She threatened me with a cold, hard voice. My hands burned from the tight handcuffs, and as I struggled, Ali twisted my arm with her long nails. I screamed, and screamed…until blood oozed from my arm. I was crying, this made Ali smile more.

"How? You were murdered…" I cried.

"Spence, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I didn't die! My damn twisted sister did, she deserved it too!"

I couldn't take in what she was saying.

"You, had a…"  
"A twin! Yes, my life was perfect, until that bitch came into my life, trying to be me! Oh, my parents thought I was that crazy bitch, and sent me to another state! But I came back, that bitch taking away my life making new friends…unpopular friends! Yes, I mean you and Hanna, and Emily, and Aria! That bitch also made me take on a lesbian outlook, sick right? But I got rid of her once and for all, and that wasn't enough! I had to get you back for taking my life! So I became the infamous –A! You dumb bitches got it right the first time, it was Ali who was A, ME! Mona was easy to convince, and so was Jason since he did everything I told him to anyways…" Ali took in a deep breath, and smiled.

"I did well, didn't I, Spence?" I had my mouth hanging open from all the information she just gave me.

"Oh, and Toby should be here soon…now he was harder to convince!" Ali laughed.

"What do you mean?" I sobbed.

"Oh, he's on my little team too! Surprising isn't it? What? Did you really think I could do this all with Mona in Radley? I had the perfect guy to do all the work…he even took care of Garret for me!" My throat was clogged with sobs that never came. She's lying, Toby would never… Or would he? That's when a second hooded figure entered the room. It was Toby.


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape from -A

This made me cry even more…my Toby was standing there, black hood, shoes and all. Ali smiled at him, and the worst part was…he smiled back.

"Toby! PLEASE!" I was sobbing so hard, my words came out as cries. I felt nauseated and sick and tired…I wish it was a dream. Ali turned to me again smiled, and walked out the room, leaving me with Toby.

"Why? Why did you choose me?" I screamed at him. His face was hard and cold…it wasn't my Toby. He took a step closer.

"NO! Stay away from me, and my baby! You bastard…" I broke down crying hard. He reached his hand out, and I thought he was going to hit me. I shut my eyes and waited for the first punch to hit me in the face. But it never did. Instead, I felt the handcuffs lift off my wrists, and my legs were free to.

"…What?" I was really confused. Maybe he's going to drag me somewhere else. He looked at me, and I slapped him in the face.  
"How could you do this to me"- Then he grabbed me, and pulled into him for a kiss.

I didn't want to kiss him, but when his lips met mine…I felt normal, just for a few seconds. And I was surprised I didn't pull away.

"We have to get out of here" Toby whispered. I nodded, and let another few tears fall.

"I…I thought you were going to hit me…." I sobbed. He stroked my back kindly; I loved when he did that.

"Spencer, I would never hurt you…I promised that to you after Ian tried to kill you…" I threw my arms around him, pulling him close. He was so warm, and I could feel his hands through his leather gloves.

"Let's go, before Ali comes back" Toby whispered.

He grabbed my hand, and led me out the door. We were in a hallway, going from left to right. He pulled to the right, and he was pretty much dragging me. There was a metal door in front of us. He pulled a scan card from his jacket pocket, and the door clicked open. This time, he picked me up, and carried me to the exit. He shoved the door open, and we were outside. It was very dark, but Toby continued to walk. "I can walk…" I mumbled. He didn't answer. I could see his ocean-blue eyes sparkle in the night. When I saw his black SUV, I thought we were safe. But then I heard a gasp come from Toby's mouth, and there was Ali, standing in front of us, a gun in her hand.

"Having fun, you two?" Then she aimed the gun roughly at my Toby.


	5. Chapter 5: Run!

Toby instinctively pulled me to his side trying to protect me.

"How dare you betray me Toby?" Ali was furious at him. She shook the gun at me. "You would choose that lame, knocked up bitch rather than me?" Toby squeezed my arm.

"Don't you ever think that I would choose you over Spencer" Toby growled at her. Ali put her finger on the trigger. Toby stiffened, his hand holding mine tight.

"Move, Toby! I need to take this bitch down!" Ali snapped at him, her hood moving with her furious body.

"Don't call her the bitch; you're the one who has anger issues!" Toby snapped back. I felt tears streaming down my face. Ali pulled the trigger, before another black hoodie jumped in front of Toby. It was Jason. Jason fell to the ground hard, his body shuddering and shaking with the impact of the bullet. I smelt the blood.

"Jason!" I cried. He mouthed; 'Run' and I could see the blood oozing from his hip. Ali aimed the gun again; Toby lifted me, running away. I took one last look at my half-brother, moaning in pain.

I heard another shot, and Toby fell to the ground.

"TOBY!" I screamed. The back of his heel was shot. "Spencer…" He moaned. Ali was coming, I could see the dark figure. Toby tried to stand, but fell straight to the ground again.

"Toby, please, don't try to move!"

"Spencer…leave…run!" He cried. And I meant literally, cried. His tears were the same tears I saw when the two kids ran away from him when everyone thought he killed Ali.

I cried into Toby's neck, and he kissed my face tenderly, before pushing me away.

"I love you, Spencer, so, so much. I need you to go! Take care of our baby…" I kissed him.

"I love you too, Toby! More than you'll ever know!" I cried and sobbed over him, and I could hear Ali coming closer, cursing under her breath. I gave Toby one last kiss, and I let him kiss me back hard. I gave his hand a squeeze, and I ran away from him, my stomach full of misery.

I looked back at my Toby, leaning back on the ground, tears flowing over his cheeks. I sobbed and ran, and I almost tripped three times. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew is I was getting farther and farther away from Toby… It's my entire fault! I should've never let him protect me; I would've gladly taken the bullet. My Toby, he could be dead...

This thought made me stumble to the ground. I was sobbing into the midnight air, looking up into the trees. And I screamed. Like never before.


	6. Chapter 6: Deceased

I hadn't realized how long it had been. Ali wouldn't be able to find me here. I was way too far, and way too lost. I don't care if I'm lost. I don't care if I starve to death. I don't have Toby. I placed my hand over my stomach where our baby would be. 'Take care of our baby…' Toby had said. And I will. I can't die, not today. I got up, and began walking forward. I had to end up somewhere.

It felt like hours of walking for me. I still hadn't processed the fact Ali killed Ali and Jason was shot, and Toby may be dead… But I knew I had to get to the police, and Hanna, Aria, and Emily. I needed them, more than ever. I needed Toby. I remember the first day I met him, how he was shy with his long hair, shy clothes, and living with Jenna. I remember giving him, The Catcher in the Rye to him as a gift for French. I remember going to the motel with him, and lying next to him in bed…I remember kissing him in front of a car for the first time. I remember making love to him for the first time. I remember…I remember.

And I remembered I may never see Toby again.

More sobs came. But no tears came out; I had already used all of them when I was with Toby.

I continued walking, when I saw a faint light. I ran toward it, ran so fast, and when I reached it, it was my house. My house? I remember how our house connected to the woods, I ran toward the house, and flew the door open. Inside were Aria, Hanna, and Emily. They looked at me, and gasped.

I ran to their arms, and they hugged me tight. I sobbed and cried and they sobbed and cried until we were all tearless.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"I, Toby…" I had too much on my mind to even answer their questions.

"I will kick –A's ass!" Hanna yelled. Aria remained quiet. I was too scared to speak. Hanna brought me some food, chicken, and Aria was rubbing my back soothingly while I told them everything.

"Ali is –A?" Aria gasped

"TOBY!" Emily yelled.

"I will bitch slap Ali so hard…" That's when we heard a knock on the door. We all yelled. I stood up, but Hanna kindly pushed me down.

"I'll take care of that bitch…" She went to the door, and flew it open to Officer Wilden.

"Spencer Hastings?" he asked.

"Yes?" I cried.

"We need you to come to the station… We found a dead body…" Who? Who was dead? I cried viciously, and Aria helped me stand. My Toby, god, please let my Toby not be dead. My friends came with me to the station, we were all very quiet.

When we got there, my nerves rose off the chart, I was shaking, loud ripping sobs coming from my chest. We sat down in a questioning room, Officer Wilden across form the four of us.

"Spencer… the deceased was…"


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Night

"The deceased was…Alison Dilaurentis" A huge relief was woven threw me, and my friends rubbed my back kindly.

"What, what about Toby, and Jason?"

"Jason called the police, and when we got there, Jason was brought to the hospital, and Ali was found dead, shot in the head" So Ali was dead. The real Ali. I was full of relief, until when I realized they hadn't mentioned Toby.

"What about Toby?" I moaned. Officer Wilden had grief in his eyes. Oh no.

"Spencer…" He began. But I interrupted him.

"What happened to Toby? Is he okay?" I was practically yelling at him.

"Calm down, Spence" Aria whispered. But I couldn't. How could I?

"Tell me!" I yelled. Officer Wilden sadly answered to me,

"We couldn't find him…" He whispered. My voice got caught in my throat. Couldn't find him?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That he's gone?" I sobbed.

"We searched the area Spencer…"

"NO! HE WAS THERE! I kissed him, and he was lying in the woods! Please…" I was sobbing now. I bent my head on my knees, crying. Hanna hugged me lightly, but she wasn't Toby.

"Spencer, we'll do everything we can…"

"Then go! Go and find him, bring him back to me!" I snapped.

"Spencer, he could be at his house…" Hanna soothed.

"NO! No he was shot in his ankle, he wouldn't have been able to walk, and he's still there! He could be dying right now, and if you don't go out there and find him"- But I couldn't say anymore. My Toby was missing…not dead. There was still hope.

"I think you ladies should take her home…" Officer Wilden whispered. Hanna pulled lightly on my elbow.

"Come on, Spence"

We got to my house, and my mom said they could spend the night, and I could stay home for a few days. Police kept questioning me, but my mom sent them away, knowing how much pain I must've been through.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry I was so harsh to Toby…" My mom said. I pulled her to me, and cried in her black dress. My father had been quiet the whole time, he left saying he needed to take care of something. Poor Jason, being forced to hurt us this whole time. But now that I knew –A was dead, I was a bit happier, but not quite. I headed upstairs for bed, Aria, Hanna, and Emily had already set up their sleeping bags and mattresses on the floor in my room next to my bed. They kept saying how they were sorry.

"Guys, can we please just…forget it, for now at least?" I asked quietly. They agreed with me, before putting the lights out.

They fell asleep later, but I couldn't. Not after what had happened in the past twelve hours. Not after finding out my Toby was missing. But I eventually fell asleep.

I was dreaming about Toby. Of course. He was in the woods, still bleeding from his heel, yelling at me to run. But I was stuck in my place. He was yelling at me even more, tears rolling over his cheeks. But I couldn't move. I was forced to watch Ali come to Toby, and shoot him in the chest. I screamed, but no sound came out.

I woke up, sweaty, and crying. Aria and the rest of them were surrounding me, hugging me.

"Spencer, we are so sorry…" Emily began.

"It's not your fault…" I sniffed. I had no idea how much worse things were about to get. For me, my friends, and my baby.


	8. Chapter 8: Things Get Worse

After Aria, Hanna, and Emily left, I was left completely alone in my room. I decided to sit in the rocking chair Toby had made me. It was beautiful. I rocked gently in it, closing my eyes. Finally no text messages from –A, finally no worrying about –A threatening me and my friends. But now I had a new worry. Finding Toby. I got up, looking out my window to Alison's old house. It looked the same as always, but more empty. Jason wasn't there; he was still at the hospital. The police had recovered my phone from the building I was held captive in, and I had it sitting on my desk when it buzzed. I rushed over to it, hoping it was Toby. It was an Unknown text.

"Please, no more -A…"I begged. I opened the tab to:

Want Toby back? Come to the spot where you usually met him at twelve –A

I sobbed. No! Ali was dead! But Mona…god damn, it was Mona. I grabbed my phone, and a small pocket knife my mom gave me last night, and headed downstairs, going out the door. I hopped into my car, and drove to the end of town, the hill where Toby and I usually met up with each other. When I reached there, I ran to the top of the hill, where you can overlook the town. There was also a note on the rock where we sat together. I looked at it, and picked it up.

Too easy –A

I heard a crack of the leaves behind me, and I flipped open my pocket knife to a hooded figure.

"Mona, you bitch, where's my Toby?!" I yelled. The figure limped over closer to me. Limped? Like she had an injured foot… no.

"To…Toby?" I whispered. The figure just stood there. It lifted its leather gloves to pull down the hood. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. When the figure let the hood fall, I let my pocket knife also fall.

My Toby was standing there, an angry face taking over.

"Spencer…I thought you wouldn't come" He growled. No, no, no, no…

"Toby…" But I choked on my words.

"You girls don't understand still, do you?" He spat.

"What?" I asked. He threw a paper to me, and it landed to my feet.

I picked it up, and it was an arrest warrant to arrest Toby for blinding Jenna.

"You bitches…" I flinched when he said, 'bitches'

"Made me go to Juvy…for a crime I never commit. I joined Ali for my sake, and to get revenge on you and Courtney's posse" (Courtney was Ali's twin)

I sobbed, "But Toby, I still loved you! I always meant it when I said I love you!" I cried.

His frown got deeper, scarier.

"Do you really think I could ever forgive you for what you did to me?" He sounded a bit puppy like when he said that.

"Toby, I never meant to hurt you, or anyone! Courtney lied to us; she said the bomb was harmless…"  
"But it wasn't! There's nothing you can do to change what happened, nothing! I had to go through months of bullying, and people were afraid of me!" He was crying now.

"Toby…" I pouted. That's all that I got to say, before he ran away, disappearing into the trees as if he was never there.


	9. Chapter 9: Forgive Me

I was depressed. After Toby and I had talked in the woods…I was left broken hearted and alone with my pregnancy. I texted Toby if we could talk, but he never replied back, so I was left desperate. I still haven't told the girls, I am too shocked, and confused. How had he faked loving me this whole time, all of our love, our hugs, our kisses, and our laughs…was that all fake?

It couldn't have… I missed him. Even after he had yelled at me, confessed being angry and not loving me…I still felt like my Toby was missing. How much worse could my life possibly get? I'm pregnant at eighteen, I was kidnapped, and now my boyfriend ended up not loving me. Was there any other reason to live? That question echoed in my head… Maybe I can't live anymore. Suicide had never been one of my options to complete, but now it seemed like a peaceful way to go. I mean, I won't have to worry about more harm done, not if I'm here. I wanted to at least look at one thing before I died…

I went into my closet, and got a wood bin from it. Inside were all the mementos of Toby. His blue long sleeved shirt I wore when we first kissed…a valentines card he had given me…a photo of Toby and I kissing… I couldn't take it…I sobbed, holding the shirt close to me. I decided to wear it. I threw my shirt off over my head, and pulled on Toby's blue tank top. I also pulled on some new jeans. I started to head downstairs. I got to my car. I drove it to where I last saw Toby, the hill. It could be tall enough to jump off… It was decided. I would go there. I got out of my car, and began to climb up to the top of the hill.

Once I got there, I pulled out my phone…and texted Toby:

_I'm sorry. I really am. Without you, I feel lost, scared, and alone. Without you, my life has no meaning. I'm sorry Toby. For everything. I should have known better, I should've told the police the truth, I should've kept you safe when –A broke your arm. I should've told you the truth. I should've taken that bullet that Ali shot…for it wouldn't change anything now. At least I would've died, knowing you loved me… But now I will die, knowing you hate me, and that's why I'm here. I can't have a child who I will look at and see you…It will bring too much pain, and misery loves company. Just know, I will always love you, no matter if you hate me, or not. And the truth is, I saw you cry in the alley when the kids ran away from you, seeing you in so much pain brought pain into my heart as well, I knew you didn't kill Ali/Courtney. I'm sorry. But I can't live knowing you won't ever forgive me. If you have the chance, tell me friends I'm sorry. Leave my friends alone. That's my death wish. Forgive me, for I understand why you hate me… Forgive me, for I know the truth hurts even more…Forgive me, and you've always been in my veins…Forgive me, I love you…_

_Always, your girl, Spencer._

And I pressed send. I prepared myself to jump. I took a deep breath and, I heard a strong voice yell,

"Don't!" I felt tears stream down my face, sobbing,

"I'm so sorry Toby"

And I let myself go.


	10. Chapter 10: Healing Me

**Before I could fall the rest of the way, I felt a hand grab my wrist. **

**"NO!" I screamed. But the hand didn't let go. I felt the strong wind blow past me, and the warmth coming from the hand, I could immediately tell it was Toby. **

**I looked up; Toby's face was full of struggle and misery. All it took him to say was, **

**"I forgive you" I was crying now. I began to pull myself up, my legs struggling to fight against the side of the cliff. But Toby's words were strong enough to keep me alive forever. **

**Feeling his hand in mine, I felt like…like I was whole again. **

**Once Toby had pulled me up, I landed on top of him, feeling his chest rise and fall as his quick breathing began slowing. I cried softly on his chest, feeling my fingers in his blue V-neck shirt. **

**"I'm so sorry Toby, I wish I could've kept you safe…" Toby stroked the back of my head. **

**"Spencer, everything I said was an act…hating you"**

**"Toby, I thought you actual were going to hurt me when you told me the truth…" **

**"I would never hurt you Spence" I looked into his eyes, my eyes in confusion. **

**"But you said that you would never forgive me…I thought…"**

**"Spencer, Mona set me up. She told me if I didn't break you…that she would hurt our baby" I sobbed on Toby, I loved him so much. **

**"So, this whole time…you still loved me?" I moaned. He smiled slightly, and kissed my cheek. **

**"Of course I still loved you, how could I not?" Toby pulled my lips to him, one hand wrapped around my waist, the other cradling my head against his. I moved into a comfortable position, and pulled my arms around his neck. I felt his hand slightly go under my shirt. I let him, and pulled my hand to slowly stroke down his chest. He moaned slightly. I pulled off of him, and was breathing heavily.**

**"Whoa.. ." Toby breathed out. I leaned on my side, and pulled him on top of me.**

**"That's was…intense" I mumbled. Toby smiled seductively. He kissed my neck, and he knew that made me crazy. I moaned softly as he continued kissing my neck. **

**"Mm…Toby, shouldn't we go somewhere…else?" He stared at me seductively, but this time, he pulled me to my feet, and lifted me off the ground, carrying me in his arms. I laughed out loud, and he carried me to his truck. **

**"What about my car, Toby?" He lightly placed me back on my feet. **

**"Do you want to follow me in my truck?" He asked, and he pinned me between his truck and him. **

**"Um…yes?" He kissed my neck tenderly. "Ok…meet you at my place" I smiled, and he climbed into his truck. I paced quickly toward my car, and climbed in. I began to drive Toby's; his loft wasn't too far from the hill. Once I got to his building, I realized Toby's truck in the parking area. I parked next his, and I quickly jumped out the car. I climbed up the stairs to his red door. I knocked only once, and he came to the door. **

**"Hey…." Toby whispered. I smiled, and he stepped aside to let me in. His loft was very clean; kitchen was white with black counters. His walls were black, and his bedroom was white with black bed sheets. One of his desks had construction layouts on it. It had a photo of me and Toby. I felt his arms come around my waist, and he kissed the back of my neck. **

**"So…is there anything you want to …do?" He kissed my neck after he said this. **

**"Um, I'm actually kind of hungry…the baby…." He released, and walked into the kitchen. **

**"Grilled cheese, eggs, steak…" Toby looked at me.**

**"Uh, I'll have a grilled cheese, I haven't eaten for a few hours actually" I mumbled. Toby looked at me, almost with a worried face. **

**"Is that okay for the baby?" Toby asked. I shook my head while saying,**

**"Probably not…" He fixed me the grilled cheese quickly, and I ate it within minutes. **

**"Jeez, I never have seen anyone eat a grilled cheese so fast…" Toby joked. I playfully slapped his shoulder, and he smiled. His smile gave me a warm feeling in my heart. All of the sudden, I was crying. **

**Toby jumped out of his seat across from me, pulling me to him. **

**"Spence, is something wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I moaned,**

**"No, no…I just am thinking about how you were shot in the woods…and I thought…I would never see you smile again!" He stroked my back, kissing my forehead. Here in his arms, I felt like I was home.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tobys Confession

Toby was still hugging me when I cried. I really couldn't explain how scared I was. I could've lost Toby, and now I have him back. I hugged Toby tight, as if he would disappear from my arms if I didn't hold him to me. I pulled away from him, looking into his deep blue eyes. Those eyes I would never get tired of. His eyes were so rare, and it almost seemed like they could shift into an even more beautiful color.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Spencer Hastings?" Toby smiled.

I kissed him hard. Our lips clicked together as if they were two missing puzzle pieces that finally fit together. I felt his hands snake around my waist, and slither under my shirt; I wrapped both of my hands on each side of his face, keeping him close. He lifted me in his arms, and he wrapped his arms under my thighs. I realized where this was exactly going…but it couldn't hurt to do it one last time…right?

I felt his arms go under my bra, and I instinctively threw my shirt off, as he carried me to his bed. I snuggled up to his chest, and pulled his shirt over his head. I stared at his beautiful eight-pack, stroking my hand down his chest. He pulled me under him, kissing me tenderly. I laughed slightly. He unbuttoned my jeans, and slowly pulled them off. I unclipped my bra, and he kissed my neck. I kissed him one last time, before we were left completely lost, and beautifully in love.

After some time, I fell asleep on Toby; we were both sweating and breathing heavily. I dreamt about me in the woods. This time I saw Ali lying on the ground with the gun in Toby's hand. She was screaming at him, and he pulled the trigger on her head.

I gasped awake, Toby still sleeping soundly next to me. Seeing him so calm brought happiness to my heart. My dream felt so real. Could he have shot Ali, killed Ali? Ali killed Courtney…But who killed Ali?

Toby could've never hurt anyone… but maybe it was self-defense. Maybe it was an accident. Or maybe Jason was the one who shot Ali. These thoughts hurt my head. I heard Toby groan next to me, and he sat up opening his eyes.

"Good morning" I kissed him on the cheek lightly. He saw my stressed face, and put both of his hands protectively on both sides of my body.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toby asked me worriedly.

"I…did you kill Ali?" Toby's face turned stiff. I regretted my choice of words.

"I mean…as self-defense?" He looked down at my stomach, our baby.

"Ali saw you run away. She saw you run away from me. She…she had her gun…" Toby was crying.

"And, and I thought she was going to shoot you…I couldn't let her. Not you, not our baby. I kicked her leg, she fell, the gun came out of her hand…She had a knife. She was going to stab me. I-I"

But I pulled him to my chest. He was crying in my chest, stroking his back.

"It's okay Toby…you had to do it, she would've killed me…killed you" Toby kissed me.

"I'm just so glad you're okay" Toby told me, sincerity in his voice. He stroked my cheek, looking into my eyes. And we sat there. I could feel his warmth coming from his body. Toby was in my arms and we held each other. Tangled in our care and love.


	12. Chapter 12: Be Careful

Once Toby had stopped crying, he offered to make me some breakfast. We got some clothes on, I borrowed his shirt of course, and he wore a white shirt with black jeans.

I let him make me some egg, bacon, and pancakes. It was a lot of food.

"Toby, you can't expect me to eat all of this!" I laughed. Toby kissed my forehead, frying pan full of bacon in the other hand.

"Don't worry, our little boy will eat some too" I smiled, and hugged him lightly. The way he said 'Our little boy' made me smile. I never thought my life could be so…great.

But as soon as I smelt the bacon, I got sick to my stomach. I pushed away from Toby, and ran to the bathroom. I lifted the toilet lid up, and threw up inside of it, letting out my dinner from last night. Toby was at my side instantly, pulling my hair out of my face. The warm fluid spewing out of my mouth made me gag.

"Are you okay, Spence?" Toby rubbed my shoulders.

"Ugh, just the usual…" I groaned. Toby laughed his cute little laugh, and laughed out,

"You can brush your teeth, and come and eat breakfast" Toby kissed my head, and left me to brush away the gross taste in my mouth.

After I brushed my teeth, I headed out to eat breakfast. Toby was already sitting at the table, eating bacon silently. I smiled when I sat down, and he smiled back. I ate quickly; I was surprised at how hungry I was.

"Can you at least slow down? You're goanna give our baby a stomach ache" Toby joked. I shoved Toby, and he almost fell out of his chair. This made me laugh, as he tried to make this seem casual. After I ate all of the egg, the bacon, and my huge pancake, Toby asked if I wanted to head home.

"Toby, but when I'm with you I'm at home" He kissed me, and I teased him, pushing him away. This time, he fell backward, over the top of the couch behind him. I laughed so hard, it was hard for me to breathe.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Spence" I hugged him, and he shoved my playfully. I heard my phone ring on the counter. I walked over to my phone, and opened the text.

Having fun, Spence? This is just the beginning –A

I pulled my hand to my mouth, and felt my eyes water with tears.

"Spencer?" Toby came to my side, and I showed him the text.

He took the phone from me, and deleted the text. I cried quietly, and Toby pulled me to him.

"Why can't my life be normal?" I moaned into Toby. Toby held me closer, looking into my eyes, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"Spencer, I would never let anyone hurt you or our baby, you hear me?" Toby promised. I leaned into him, and let him keep me close. Toby placed his hand over my stomach lightly. It made me stop crying.

"Is it Mona?" I asked. Toby nodded slowly, his eyes on his hand over my stomach.

"What should we do?" I moaned. He kissed my forehead, and looked into my eyes sincerely.

"I'll take care of it" That's all he said. I didn't know what he meant by, 'He'll take care of it' but I trusted him. But could I trust what he was going to, 'take care of'?

When I was leaving Toby's loft, he kissed me and said,

"I love you Spencer" Then he kneeled down, looking at my stomach saying,

"And I love you too" I smiled, but worries still filled my head.

Toby turned around to get back to his loft, I let slip out,

"Toby?" He looked back.

"Just…just be careful. I can't lose you" Toby took my hand, and said,

"I'll be careful" And he said this, and went inside without another word.


	13. Chapter 13: Worrying

I got home from Toby's; every second without him I was worried. I heard the door knock. When I opened it, Aria was standing at the door. Her face seemed worried.

"Hey, Spence…the police still haven't found Toby…" I smiled.

"Aria…I found him" Aria's mouth dropped, and she hugged me.

"What? Where?..." But I knew I couldn't answer. I couldn't tell her I tried to kill myself…that Toby was on the A Team…

"He…he came to my house" I told her. Aria smiled, and her tiny face was full of light.

"Well, that's good… was he okay?"

"Yey, he's fine, he had stitched up his heel… it seems like it'll get better" Aria stayed over for a while, but I still didn't tell her about the text I got from Mona…

_Having fun, Spence? This is just the beginning… -A_

The text still sent a chill down my back, made me feel unprotected, unsafe. I was curious at what Toby could be doing right now. Was he at home? Was he somewhere wearing his A outfit? Was he confronting Mona?

All of the thoughts made me worried. The text made me worry about my friends and my family, and Toby especially. I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled my phone out, texted Toby,

_Hey Toby. What are you up to?_

I waited, and a few seconds later, he replied

_Not much, doing some sketches for Jason's house… Are you okay?_

I sighed, and was a bit glad to know he was alright. I texted him,

_I'm fine…just worried about the text…_

He texted back,

_Spencer, Mona won't hurt you…or your friends. I'll make sure of it._

I trusted Toby; I trusted he wouldn't let Mona hurt me. But it wasn't me I was worried about.

I mean, -A had hurt Toby before. –A almost killed Toby by cutting the brakes on his truck. –A broke his arm and I was forced to hurt him by keeping him away from me. –A had shot Toby. –A had tried to stab him.

I couldn't imagine what –A could do to him now.

Toby texted me,

_Don't worry, I'll drop by later, _

_Love you Spencer_

Aria stared at me, a puzzled look on her face as I texted back to Toby,

_I love you too_


	14. Chapter 14: Weird

After Aria had left to see Ezra, I was left in my room again. I really wanted Toby hear. Especially since my pregnancy. I felt sick, guess that's not abnormal, right? I heard a quick knock on my door, and saw Melissa peak in.

"Hey, Spence, can I come in?" I nodded, sitting in Toby's rocking chair, looking out the window. She came in, and sat on my bed.

"So, how did he… cope?" Melissa asked. I let out a breath, answering,

"He was great, really. He said I could move in with him…" Melissa nodded.

"I think it's a good idea Spencer. I mean, have you gone to a doctor yet?" I haven't thought about that. But now I know I needed to go there, unless I wanted Melissa to give me a whole speech on her and Ian…

"Okay, I'll go with Toby" I turned to face her, her face concerned. Yeah, my sister, Melissa, actually concerned for me… Weird.

"Melissa?" I asked.

She looked at me, her big brown eyes like mine, answering,

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been so nice to me?" I asked.

I really didn't know why she wasn't yelling at me, screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU SLUT!"

But she wasn't.

"Spencer…you're my sister. I could never blame you for this. Plus… I kind of know what you're going through. I remember not wanting anyone yelling at me when I was…pregnant. So, that's why I'll be there for you, because…I love you"

My mouth dangled open. Holy shit! Melissa actually said she loved me! I suddenly jumped up, and gave her a hug. This is the first!

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me" I cried on her. She held me, and I felt so much better knowing I have my Toby, my friends, and now I have Melissa.

After Melissa had left the room, I called Toby.

"Spencer?"

"Hey, Toby" I took a breath

"Hey Spence, what's up?" He asked. From his hard breathing, I could tell he was working. I ran to my window, and looked out to Jason's house. There Toby was. He was at Jason's house, constructing a small fence around his yard. He had his shirt off…of course. Wearing his long jeans, and sweating like crazy. I looked away from the window, and said,

"Toby, do you think we could drop by the doctor sometime? Just to make sure everything's okay?"

I heard him immediately answer,

"Yeah, sure, of course… Do you want me to come to your house now?" He asked his voice nervous.

"Sure! I'd love to have you here; it's been pretty lonely…" I peaked at him one last time through the window, and saw his smiling face say…

"Okay, Spencer, I'm coming, love you"

I answered without hesitation, "Love you too" And he hung up, coming to my house.

"Who's ready to go to the doctor?" I said to my baby.

I swear I could feel my baby move.


	15. Chapter 15: At The Doctors

"Toby, it's going to be a girl!"

I kept yelling at Toby, laughing, as we were heading to the doctor. I admit, I was nervous, but with Toby here I felt a bunch more comfortable. I don't know if I was worried about the baby or seeing Wren there…

"But if we had a girl, we wouldn't have our little newborn with a six-pack" Toby complained. He was mainly focused in me rather than driving. I felt comfortable in Toby's truck, so many memories…

We continued driving toward the Rosewood hospital, and my nerves grew. I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach, my face turned cold. What if my baby was sick or something? What if Mona or Ali had done something? Toby looked at me, and he saw my worried face.

"Spencer, are you okay?" I felt tears burn in my eyes…hormones…

Toby instinctively pulled the car over, and he stopped in a parking lot of a drugstore.

"Spence?" Toby grabbed my hands in his, and let his one hand stroke my cheek.

"DO you not want to do this? We could go back…"  
"No" I interrupted.

"I want to do this…it's just…I'm worried… Is it normal for me to already…feel the baby? I mean, this early, and what if something's wrong?" What if Mona or Ali had done something to our baby?"  
Toby pulled me to his chest.

"Spencer… our baby has you inside it. Our baby is a Hastings, so he or she will be strong like you. There is nothing wrong with our baby, okay?" I kissed Toby, and leaned back. I loved that he always knew what to say to me.

"Thank you Toby, I'm ready now" Toby gave me a smile, and we rode off back into the path toward the hospital.

When we walked through the glass doors, of course, guess who was there… Wren.

"God damn!" I hissed under my breath. Toby took my shaky hand, and he pulled me around Wren. But then I heard his British accent.

"Hey, Spencer, what are you doing here today?" I felt myself drain… I couldn't tell him, I wanted to disappear! Toby grabbed my hand tighter, and gave it a squeeze.

"We are here for a…checkup" Toby answered for me.

"For what?" Wren asked. Now I wanted to die. Then a lady came walking over to us, saying sweetly.

"Are you Spencer Hastings? Here for your pregnancy checkup?" I nodded my head. Wrens mouth gapped open, and he was staring at me.

"Oh! Okay, then if you will follow me this way…" Toby pulled me with him, and I left Wren standing in the hall, his mouth still hanging open like a fish.

"First time, I'm guessing?" A sweet female doctor asked.

"Yes" I answered. I was sitting on a platform, the weird paper blanket annoying me. The lady asked me to lie down, so I did, the headrest a bit too short, since I was tall. Toby sat next to me, his hand never leaving mine.

I pulled up my blue blouse, and the doctor whipped that strange gel over my skin of my stomach. Then she placed the ultra-sound machine over my stomach, and me and Toby stared at the screen of the ultra sound machine. At first, it looked like dark blobs…but then I saw our baby. So small, and so gentle, I couldn't help but smile. So perfect. Toby kissed my forehead, and I squeezed his hand. This was so much better than TV.

"Toby…it's our baby!" I smiled. Toby smiled back, the doctor smiling as well.

Once we were finished with that, now we waited. Then another doctor came in, looking at pictures of the ultra sound.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Johnson, and you two must be Spencer and Toby!" She smiled.

We smiled back, but my hands shook.

"Oh, I realize how terrifying this must be, uh, well the picture show that the baby is very healthy… how long have you been pregnant?" Dr. Johnson asked me.

"Uh, a month and a half" I answered. The doctor looked at the picture again, and smiled.  
"The baby's perfect, perfect size and everything. I would prefer you take a break from physical activities…don't go under too much stress, that could cause bleeding… any questions?"

I had a lot… But right now I could only smile. Our baby was fine, that's the only thing I cared about right now at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16: Poor Wren

I was still smiling as we were walking out toward the exit of the hospital. Toby had his hand wrapped in mine, and we were too happy to say much. Then I saw Wren. He was standing near the exit, looking off into space. I didn't want to make him upset, but I knew Wren would only get angrier if I talked to him. I felt Toby stiffen when Wren looked at us. He smiled, but it wasn't convincing.

"So, how'd it go?" Wren asked politely. Toby stopped, staring, no, more like glaring at Wren.

"Nosy much?" Toby hissed. I pulled on Toby.

"Toby, that's enough" I whispered. I know he was protective, but Wren would never hurt me. Wren looked at the ground, his eyes trailing around the ground. I never knew it would hurt him. I could almost see in his eyes, he felt like it was too late.

"Wren" I said quietly. I pulled away from Toby, and touched Wren's shoulder. He stiffened, and looked at me. His eyes were sad, and I felt guilty.

"I want you to know…that I'm okay. The baby's okay, I'm okay…will you be okay?" I asked Wren, looking deep into his eyes. He stared back, replying…

"I don't know"

And with that, he pushed me away, walking straight out the door. Toby hugged me from behind.

"Is this all my fault?" I pouted. Toby kissed my head. "You only are trying to do what's right, Spencer, it was never your fault…and I'm sorry for freaking on him…" I turned around, and hugged Toby. His arms were tight around me, and I felt a lot better. I couldn't help but close my eyes. Poor Wren…

I thought about the baby. I can't imagine the pain that will come…I mean, it won't be easy, life isn't easy, but we have the right people to help us push through. And that's what keeps us going. That's what keeps us alive. I have Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily, and now, even Melissa. It made my hopes go up. Maybe, even with –A, my life isn't that bad. I got good grades…I got my friends…I got Toby…but have I lost Wren?

"Come on, let's go" Toby said, and with that, we walked out. For some reason, I looked around for the familiar brown hair of Wren. "I don't know" he had said. 'I don't know' seemed more like, 'No, I'm not okay' And it made me hurt.

Once we reached Toby's car, I climbed inside, and so did Toby. Toby stayed there for a few seconds, and then he looked at me.

"Are you really alright Spencer? I mean… about everything. About Alison, the baby… I just want to know you're alright" Toby said. I felt my eyes glow with tears… I swore these damn hormones…

"To be honest… I don't ever really think I'm alright. I mean, not one second of the day do I not worry about my friends, my family, or you, and it…it makes me mad! I can't help but worry about something happening… But you know what keeps me going, Toby?" He looked at me, his eyes thoughtful, worried.

"You keep me going. That's what I have to fight for, to cherish… I have you, and that's why my life is that much better. I have you to lean on, to cry on, to hug, to kiss… and that makes my life so much more worthwhile… and that's how I honestly feel" Toby's eyes glowed with passion, love. He leaned over, and kissed me, his hands around my neck. I kissed him back.

"Spencer… I swear to you, I'll always be here for you…no matter what… I won't let anyone hurt you or your friends. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here…" I hugged Toby. Sure I still worried, but I felt much better with Toby, my safe place to land.


	17. Chapter 17: Wren Snaps on Me

The ride home was longer than I expected. I really wanted to know that Wren was okay, but I needed to focus on the more important things. Like the baby, and moving in with Toby… I mind as well tell Aria, Emily, and Hanna about the good news.

I pulled out my IPhone, and texted Aria, Emily, and Hanna,

_We went to the doctor… our baby's fine_

And their replies came in not even a second later.

_That's great!_

Aria said.

_Great! I was so worried!_

Emily replied.

_Super! Did you run into Wren?  
_Hanna replied. I stopped. Of course Hanna asked. I texted her back:

_Yeah, he freaked when he found out… I hope he's okay._

_Don't worry Spence, Wren will get over it, you love Toby, not Wren._

_Alright, I'm moving in with Toby… I think it will make things better._

_That's a good idea… you should be with him, especially after what happened… Anyways, I am meeting Caleb: gotta go! Love ya!_

_Thanks Han, love you too_

And I shut my phone off. I still worried, even when I was with Toby.

We arrived at my house. When we stopped, Toby walked me to the front door.

"Spence, are you sure you don't want to spend the day at the loft? I don't want you to spend the day by yourself…"

"Its okay, Toby, I mean, I have my friends, my family… Besides, don't you have to go back to work?" Toby looked at me with cautious eyes, full of concern.

"Okay… I'll stop by later… I love you" Toby kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Toby" I hugged him, before letting him go.

I sat in my room… thinking. I heard a knock on the downstairs door. I went downstairs, and opened the door. I thought it was Toby, but he wasn't. It was Wren.

"Wren, what are you doing here?" I asked. He let himself inside, his face stiff.

"I came here to talk to you… Are you really pregnant, Spencer?" His words stung me.

"Uh…yes. It's true" I replied. Wren stood in front of me, his hands in fists.

"Wren, I know what I'm doing"

"Do you?" Wren interrupted. Wren grabbed my arms, his face close to mine.

"Spencer, look at yourself! You don't want this life, and you know it!" His arms were constricting mine. I winced out, "Wren, stop it! You need to mind your own business, and let me go!" I screamed at him.

"Did Toby force himself on you? Is that why you're so shaky all the time now? Do I need to tell the police?!" Wren was growling.

"STOP! Wren stop! Let me go! Toby would never hurt me!" Then another figure jumped onto Wren, releasing his grip on me. It was Toby.

"You keep your hands off her!" Wren yelled.

"NO, YOU!" Toby hissed, knocking Wren out the door.

"What the hells your problem, Spencer? STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!" Wren hissed, as Toby shoved him away from me.

"Wren, do you really think I 'raped' SPENCER?! You sick bastard!" Toby hissed, and pushed Wren out of the door, slamming it in his face.

I was frozen in my place, tears flowing down my face. Toby grabbed me, pressing my face in his chest. I started to sob, uncontrollably. Toby rubbed my back, and I clung to him.

"I'm so sorry Toby…" Toby shushed me.

"I know who you are Spencer… you never have to say you're sorry" Toby kissed my forehead. I wanted to believe Toby, but I really felt like I cause this… I wish I could just go back in time, and change everything. But I can't. And that just makes things even worse.


	18. Chapter 18: School and Drama

I agreed to go to Toby's loft when he asked me. Staying in my house just made me feel even worse. We agreed also for me to move in this week… But I had school tomorrow. Damn. But at least I get to talk to the girls, but I'm pregnant, and word gets out fast. Like, -A team fast.

"I'm glad you agreed to come" Toby said while we were driving. We reached his loft, and for some reason, this place seemed different. Even though I've been here a million times.

"Yeah, me too…" I whispered. Toby reached his hand to touch mine.

"Do you want to skip school? I mean, you can stay here…"

"No, Toby, I'm fine. I can go to school" I replied, smiling. But I knew he could tell that I wasn't fine.

"Spencer… I need you to be honest with me. Did you ever consider a… abortion?" Toby's voice drained on the last word.

"I'm sorry; I just had to ask… I mean its nine months…"

"Toby, to be honest, I'm really okay with it. I have you to help me through it. So I know I'm, no, we are going to be alright" Toby kissed my cheek.

"Just think about it Spence" Toby smiled, and we walked inside his loft. I sat on his couch, and he went in the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat?" Toby offered.

"Sure"

"What do you want?" And then I felt Toby kiss my neck, trailing down.

"Um… surprise me" I laughed.

I had a hard time choosing what to wear. I was at home, and Toby had helped me pack my things. I was wearing a blue blouse, long jeans, and a black jacket. I stared at myself in my mirror. Toby's reflection came from behind me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look amazing" Toby whispered. I turned around and smiled, "Thanks"

Toby drove me to school, but I felt the urge to throw up all over the place. Not from the baby, but from the nerves.

"You sure you can do this?" Toby asked.

"Yes. I can do this" I breathed out. Toby kissed me, and left me outside the school. I saw Hanna, Aria, and Emily instantly jogging toward me.

"Are you alright Spence?" Aria asked. I hugged them, and replied.

"I'm fine, really guys. I just… want this day to be over with…"

I walked inside the building with my friends by my side. Everyone was staring at me. God, they knew. One girl was staring at my stomach, as if she could see through my skin. It made me wince.

"Don't you all have somewhere else to be?" Hanna hissed. Everyone scurried away, as if she had a gun. I smiled, typical Hanna move. As I was walking to class, I felt sick to my stomach. I sprang for the bathroom. The girls followed me.

I ran to the first toilet, and shut the door behind me as I let my breakfast coil out of my system. The blazing vomit stung my throat.

"Spencer? Are you alright?" Emily called.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just the usual" I vomited out. I came out after a while, and ran some sink water threw my hair and face.

"Spencer, we will be there for you…" Emily said. I smiled at them, and hugged them.

"Thank you guys, you have no idea how much that means to me" I felt so much better in my best friends arms.

After first period, I wanted to die. Everyone kept throwing at words like, "Slut" and "Whore" at me every chance they got.

I was walking to lunch, when I felt someone hit my shoulder spitting out, "Hoe"

I winced, and felt someone touch my shoulder.

It was Andrew.


	19. Chapter 19: Tobys Tears

"Andrew… what do you want?" I winced. Andrew looked at me, and his eyes froze on my stomach.

"I… I was worried about you… I mean everyone is talking about…"

"The pregnant slut, I get it, me"

"Don't say that Spencer… you know you're always welcome to stay on the team, if you want… I could talk to Mona"  
"Andrew, its fine, really" I smiled at him. Andrew had always been nice, but I could see in his eyes he had questions that shouldn't be asked.

"Guess I'll see you later…" And after I said that, I walked off.

After another ten or twenty "Slut" and "Whore" rants, the school day was over. I had told the girls that I am going home with Toby. I texted Toby to pick me up, and I don't know if I can take another minute sitting on a bench outside of school without being called a terrible dirty word. It made me want to die. Just drop dead, right here. Then I saw Toby's truck. He smiled at me, and I climbed inside.

"How was it?" Toby asked me. I let out a shaky laugh, almost wanting to pound my head against the window. Instead, I rested my head on my knees, and cried a little.

"It was… awful, alright?" I moaned. Toby rubbed my back.

"You don't have to do tomorrow… I can pick up your homework, if you want me to" I looked at him, and smiled.

"Thank you, Toby" I really hope this is a better idea… wait, of course it's a better idea, I would much rather die than go back to school. At least I could get more sleep… I was exhausted.

I am pretty sure I fell asleep in Toby's truck later. I woke up on his bed, Toby sitting at the end of it. He was staring at me… just staring at me.

His eyes were full of so much care and love and passion, it made my heart race and my stomach twist with an eager to touch his face, to trace down his stone hard chest, his great abs… But I had to take a break from, 'that' but at least I can stay here with Toby forever now. It made me feel so much better knowing I'm in Toby's care. I thought back to when Toby had cried in that alley, his sad puppy like eyes… I see those eyes right now. Those sea-blue eyes, full of sadness.

"Toby, what's wrong?" I placed my hands on either side of Toby's face, his eyes not looking at mine; he just looked at the ground to his left.

"Is this my fault? All that's happened…" I looked into Toby's eyes.

"Toby…" I said, and he looked at me, his eyes having the smallest tears in his eyes as I watched him carefully. I rubbed my thumbs through his tears, rubbing each one delicately away from his cheek. His eyes seemed to melt with his tears, his bottom lip slightly sticking out. His face was blazing hot from the tears and sadness.

"I love you… like you said, I know who you are, so I know, no matter what, I love you… cause if it's your fault, the fault is just as equally mine" I whispered to him, his hands around me, as I was placed between his legs.

He pulled me into him, and we kissed. Both of our teary eyed faces smashed together, warm and caring. His hands were more strong, more sure, this time more than ever. It felt… right. It wasn't the type of touch that made us, 'frenzy' but it was the type of touch that made me sure this is where I belonged, with Toby and no one else. We continued kissing, and just kissing, but for some reason this felt so much better than so many other times… he had come out with his feelings, and I had come out with mine, and for some reason that made us both so much closer, so much more 'together' and I knew, I knew, Toby was going to spend the rest of his life with me, and we were going to live through any problems or fights we may have…


	20. Chapter 20: Aunts and Accidents

I am so glad I stayed at the loft today. School began fifteen minutes ago, and I know people at school are probably talking about me. Aria, Hanna, and Emily want to visit me today, so I told them they could come over once Toby left for work. I was sitting on the couch, reading 'The Catcher in the Rye' Toby had lent the book to me, and I still remember seeing him read it… That seemed like such a long time ago.

I heard Toby walk in the living room, and he sat next to me, and kissed my cheek, pulling me close. I laughed when he started tickling my side lightly, and my laugh echoed off the loft walls.

"Toby, stop, stop! I can't take it!" I was dying, I tried fighting him off, and he was smiling. He finally stopped, and kissed me. I pulled him onto me; I knew this was off limits, so I stopped it before it got too far. The only reason why we really stopped is because we heard a knock at the door.

"It must be the girls…" I said. Toby nodded, and got up to answer the door. He opened it, and Aria, Emily, and Hanna were here.

"Hi Toby…" They all said.

"I was about to go…" Toby said, and he walked over me, and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you"

"I love you too" I replied to him. He grabbed his leather jacket off the couch, and headed out. Aria, Emily, and Hanna were left staring at me.

"So…" Hanna said. They sat around me on the couch. Emily talked first.

"How are you, Spence, really?" She asked, looking at me with her sincere eyes.

"I have Toby, and I have you guys… so it's not that bad…" I trailed off.

Emily gave me the, 'Yeah right' face.

"Okay, fine! I'm scared alright? I'm scared one of you will get hurt, or Toby will get hurt, or the baby will get hurt!" I admitted. They all had at least one hand soothing me, but the tears came anyways.

"Hey, Spence, maybe you should get an"-

"I'm keeping the baby, Aria" I replied to her. I knew she was trying to help, but this baby and I had already gone through so much together. They all nodded, and Hanna said quietly…

"Can I feel it? I mean, I just want to know…what it would…feel like" Hanna spoke quietly. I nodded, 'Sure' and placed Hanna's hand over my baby's spot. Her face was concentrated, and the other two girls stared at my stomach. There was nothing. But I swear I felt something. Hanna smiled.

"Why are you smiling? The baby didn't move…" I said. Hanna smiled bigger.

"I'm just picturing a little you or a little Toby running around! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Hanna smiled. Aria and Emily also just realized this as a fact.

"Aunty Hanna!" Hanna squealed.

"Aunty Aria!" Aria laughed.

"Great Aunt Emily!" Emily smiled.

We were all laughing together.  
"Spence, this baby is going to be so beautiful… especially with Toby's eyes, and abs!" Hanna laughed. I pushed her playfully.

I knew my friends would be there for me, no matter what. And I loved them for that, for being with me even at the hardest times, like right now for instance. They stayed for a little bit more, before they all had to leave for school. As soon as they were gone, I felt completely alone.

I was just sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. I found the remote under a cushion of the couch and turned it on to the news. It was labeled, 'Accident on a construction site…' And I froze. It was Jason's house. There was an image of the house, but it was burned down. There was an ambulance truck, and a zipped up body… Oh my god. And Toby's truck was parked at the side of the house, and he was not inside of it. I turned up the volume of the TV…

"The people inside the house were burned and injured, one was found dead…" I switched the TV off, and ran out the loft, and called Toby's number. But there was no reply.


	21. Chapter 21: Where is Toby?

I arrived at the hospital. My hands kept shaking from all of the stress and worry that overwhelmed me. I had to take deep breaths; I couldn't let myself bleed out again. I went up to the front desk of the hospital. A short overweight woman was staring at me with smiling eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh?" I spat out worriedly. The woman scanned the computer, and my hands were sweating and shaking.

"I'm sorry; there was no Toby Cavanaugh that got checked in here… Sorry" The lady said. I turned, and felt myself cry.

"My brother's house, Jason, was caught on fire; do you know if he's alright?" I asked. The lady went back to the screen, searching.

"Yup, we have Jason Dilaurentis, he's in room 214. You can visit him, if you'd like"

"Thanks" I whispered, and rushed off to a flight of stair to room 214. I searched the numbers on the second floor.

"200, 202…210, 212, 214" I gasped, and opened the door. Jason was sleeping, his neck in a neck brace, and his arms were tattooed with bruises. I pulled a chair next to him, and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Jason… Jason!" I whispered. He groaned, and his eyes opened to reveal his blue eyes.

"Spencer…" He moaned.

"Jason, where's Toby? Is he okay?" I asked impatiently.

"Black…hoodie…took…took…him" He whispered weakly, and then he instantly fell back asleep.

I sat there, shocked. I now realized what I had to do, and why this happened. This is revenge. Mona took Toby… I need to find him, track his phone, and go to the crime scene. I need to find Toby; he may be all that I have left.

I raced out the hospital, and called the girls, and told them to meet me at Jason's house. I drove reckless, not really caring.

I got to Jason's house last. They all asked me why I asked to meet them hear, and I told them Toby was kidnapped by –A.

"Oh my god…" Emily gasped. I told them we had to search the area for any clues to where he could be. I looked around the house with Aria, while Emily and Hanna searched inside. It felt like forever just searching around that burnt down house. I stumbled across Toby's leather wallet.

"YOU GUYS! I found Toby's wallet!" They hustled over to me, and the wallet led to the woods, to nowhere. But I didn't care I need to find him, even if it started at nowhere. I instantly started to walk into the woods, the girls right behind my back, and I realized there was no possible way I could find him in the middle of the woods, I had to think of something else if I wanted to find Toby.

"You guys, this isn't going to work. We have to think of something else to do if we want to find him" I told the girls, and I realized my voice had cracked, and sobs were coming uncontrollably from my throat.

I felt so broken that my heart couldn't even beat right, I felt almost faded, as if Toby was another half of my soul, the part of me that kept me grounded, was now gone, and I had nothing to hold me down except for my three best friends. But even with them, I knew I was still so very alone. My boyfriend, my child's father, was somewhere out there, tied up, or drugged, or chained to a wall, whatever situation… and it was my entire fault. Just when I had everything, -A took them away, and I was left empty… heavy hearted.

"Spence, it's going to be okay, it's alright, we'll find him…" Emily soothed me.

"What if we don't find him, what if we're are already too late, what if he's… he's dead?" I sobbed. I usually ignore those conclusions… but right now, my thoughts couldn't be controlled. I had lost the thing I need the most.

"Let's track his phone…" Hanna said.

"I can get Caleb to help… promise" Hanna added on. I knew Caleb would find his phone… but what if it was a trap? What if when I got there, -A would kill my three best friends?

"Okay, Caleb finds Toby's phone, but I'm not letting –A take you guys away too. Stay here, I'm going to go after him. You guys find his phone location, and I'll go there… I can't risk losing you guys…" I admitted.

"Spence, you don't understand, we're in this together, remember?" Aria said. She was right. We got into this together, and now we'll get out of this together.


	22. Chapter 22: Dont Leave Me

We were at my house. The girls and I were waiting in the kitchen while Caleb tracked down Toby's phone. His face was concentrated on the screen, and Hanna sat next to him quietly, staring at him. Caleb's hair ran past his cheeks, and he swiped them away with his hand. When he did, I saw a small scar above his eye.

My patience was getting cut short. Every second we don't know where he is… things could be getting so much worse.

"I got it!" Caleb exclaimed. I ran over to them, Aria and Emily beside me. The location on the screen was the Lost Woods Resort… god damn I thought we would never have to go back there ever since Mona and I… Oh well, this is Toby.

"I'm coming with you guys" Caleb said that more like a command. I frowned.

"Caleb, I know you want to help…"  
"No, if you guys are bringing down –A, I'm in" Caleb said. He reached in his backpack, and pulled out a gun. I gasped. Hanna smacked Caleb's arm.

"Are you crazy Caleb!? You can't bring a gun!" Hanna yelled.

"Hey, do you not remember –A almost killed my mom? We need to be ready… for anything" He replied. Hanna didn't argue, and I walked out the front door.

"Come on, let's go find Toby"

Everyone stayed in one car, mine. I was driving fast; I even caught Aria squeezing the seat. Aria was sitting next to me, the others sitting behind us.

I reached the Lost Woods Resort. Of course, the creepy guy, Herald, was also there, tapping my window.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again… come" He said, his hands pulled close to his chest, his eyes beady and scary.

"I'm just here to… meet someone" I said. I parked the car, and the others hopped out. I instantly went to room 2. He must be in there. The door was locked, and I heard loud music pounding inside. Caleb pushed us aside, and slammed his shoulder into the door, and the door busted open. I peered inside to see the same –A lair that was here last time. But, this time there was a body, limp, handcuffed to a chair. Blood surrounded the body's shirt, and his head was bent in front of him. Toby.

"TOBY!" I screamed, and ran to him, kneeling in front of him. I hugged him, and I felt his weak hands try to hug me back.

"You came… for me" He moaned. I kissed his forehead.

"Of course I came to find you, you're my safe place to land" I cried. Caleb came next to him, his gun aimed at the handcuffs. Toby's eyes widened.

"What? Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I can't handle a gun. I'm going to shoot the cuffs off, okay? And don't worry, the guns muffled" He cleared up. Toby nodded weakly. He shot the cuffs off, and Toby fell to the ground. I hugged him, held him.

"We need to go" I cried. Hanna had wiped away a tear from the scene of me and bloody Toby. I helped him up, but all the sudden, a black figure shoot fire across the room. A bullet hit Toby in the abdomen. I screamed so loud, my ears hurt. Caleb stood firm, frozen. I cried next to him, and I heard Herald behind us, saying something about police. I held Toby's shaking hand.

"Spencer…" He groaned. I shushed him, and kissed his head.

"Please, don't leave me Toby, I need you…" I cried all over him. He held my hand, giving it the same squeeze that usually soothed me. It didn't this time.

"Spencer… I love you… and the baby…"Toby's eyes were now struggling to keep open.

"I love you too" I sobbed, and fell on his chest, and he held, maybe one last time… maybe one more time before the worst happened. Before his arm would fall. Before Toby would be dead.

End of Book 1


	23. Chapter 23: Let Me Drain Away

I already knew it was too late when the cops and ambulance arrived. I could feel his warmth drain away from his hand… and his eyes were beginning to close. His hair cling to his forehead, covered in sweat. His black shirt was wet with his blood. His jeans now were drenched with blood. He was dying.

"No, Toby, no…" I cried over him.

I placed my hand over his wound, and pressed down. I felt blood seep through my fingers, dying them in red. He didn't groan, or protest, just lied there. Aria, Hanna, and Emily were crying, Emily came beside Toby on the other side of his body, and took his other hand. I felt the tears drain from my eyes, my throat burning with the pain of losing him… The ambulance rushed in, pulling me away from my Toby. I never let go of his hand, and stayed beside him as they lifted him into the ambulance truck. I needed to stay with him. His eyes slightly opened, and he mouthed…

"I love you…" His hand giving mine a squeeze

I sobbed, "I love you too, Toby, so, so much!" I felt the sobs ripping through my chest.

Instead, they made me stay here. I sobbed and screamed at them "NO!" but the cops pulled me away from him. Toby's hand was no longer in mine.

And just like that, Toby was driven away.

My hands were still covered in his blood. I felt my throat rip, sobs overcoming me. I tripped over a rock, and fell on my hands and knees, pulling my hands into my chest. Emily came rushing over to me, her arm wrapped around my shoulders. She had tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Spence, we need to go to the hospital…" Emily cried. I grabbed her, and hugged her. She hugged me back, and I let my tears soak through Emily's blue shirt. The scent of my tears and Toby's blood lingered off me.

We raced to my car, and Caleb drove. I wasn't in the mood to drive. I kept thinking to myself, 'Please, don't let him die, please, don't let him leave me here alone…' I kept praying and praying. Even when we reached the hospital. Prayed. Prayed.

I don't remember walking into the hospital; I just remember hearing the words… "Toby is dead" And guess who had to tell me? Wren.

"Where, where is Toby?!" I cried. Wren appeared in front of me, and I punched him. He grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch, ME!" I sobbed. He said in a calm voice,

"Spencer, you can't visit him" His voice was full of misery.

"Why, I need him, you can't"-

"Spencer… I'm so sorry" Wren looked away. My heart stopped. He was apologizing.

"No…no…NO!" I sobbed, and fell to the floor. Wren wrapped his arms around me, but I shoved him away.

"It can't be true! IT CANT! He isn't dead, no, no…" My words spilled out of my mouth, and I sobbed, and my heart was pounding roughly against my chest. Then I felt my own blood seep through my pants… again. But I didn't care, let it happen. Let my blood drain. Let me die. At least I would be with Toby. With that, I blacked out, praying I would never wake back up again.

Praying, I would be with Toby.


	24. Chapter 24: Just Close Your Eyes

I woke up. Alone. I even remember waking up, trying to feel Toby's hand. But, of course, it wasn't there. He was dead. I felt more sobs brewing up inside me, and the pain became unbearable. The bed was stiff, uncomfortable. My heart monitor took a leap, and began beating faster as I began to cry. I lifted my hands to my face, and hugged myself. Toby's blood that used to be on my hands was gone. I missed it. A piece of him on me. But then I realized I still had a piece of Toby… our baby. I pulled my hand right over the baby. I closed my eyes, and waited. For anything. My stomach was slightly larger than it used to be, and I could start to see myself change. I had to stay strong, for the baby, and for Toby. But he was dead. The father of my child was gone, and now I was the only one.

I lied down, and closed my eyes. I kept remembering the moments me and Toby shared… when we first met, I was going to tutor him in French, since I was in AP French. When we first kissed outside the Motel. When we held each other's hands by the fireplace. When I fell asleep in his lap. When I had to break up with him. When we got back together. When Toby broke his arm. When I had to lie to him. When he kissed me after Mona had tried to kill me. When we had sex for the first time… When Toby was ALIVE.

It all came rushing back to me, and I realized all that love and care he had given me, was in the baby. I had to stay strong, but it still hurt like hell to know Toby was gone. Dead. And I would never see his shinning blue eyes again. Or touch his soft, warm skin. Or kiss his tender lips. It hurt, god, it hurt so bad. But I had to be there for my kid. I had to make it happen. I had my friends, Melissa. I could still live in Toby's loft, I could raise our kid there. But that still wouldn't bring him back.

For a few minutes, I lied in bed like this, thinking of possibilities, and things that will never happen. Toby never got to see our baby with a six-pack. He'll never see him/her grow. He'll never grow an old man with me, watching our grandchildren. He will never be here again.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. It was Aria, Hanna, and Emily. They all huddled next to me, watching me, their eyes full of sadness. Aria opened her mouth to speak first, and I could tell she was going to apologize. I let her, since my screams and sobs had driven out my voice.

"Spencer, I'm so, so sorry" She had whispered. I nodded, that's all I could really do at the moment. I was still processing.

Aria touched my hand, and gave it a squeeze. I looked in to her grayish eyes, they were wide with small tears dripping down. I pulled her in for a hug.

"I swear I will kill that dumb bitch"-

"Hanna! This isn't really the time to be talking about revenge" Emily yelled at Hanna.

She looked down, and her blonde hair fell short by her shoulders.

"I should've done something, Spence, I should've done, 'something'" Emily cried. I touched her leg that was lying on my bed.

"Don't blame yourself, Em… this wasn't… our… fault" My voice almost sounded bruised, if that was even possible.

They all stared at me, their eyes wide and full of sadness, concern, and worry. I smiled, but that smile immediately vanished as soon as I realized Toby was… and I broke into tears.

Hanna, Aria, and Em ran to me, and gave me the biggest hug ever. They coiled their arms around me, and I sobbed into Emily's jacket.

"I just, can't, believe he's… he's" Emily shushed me, and stroked my hair.  
"I just wish… that I got there in time, that I could've been with him longer..." My words came out as sobs, and it stung my throat. Sure, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were here, but Toby was gone.

After they had left, I fell asleep. Amazingly. In the dream, I dreamt of Toby. I never wanted to wake up. But of course I woke up to a slender figure. Brown hair, brown eyes. Same face as mine. Melissa.


	25. Chapter 25: Engaged, and Dreams

I stared at Melissa, and she stared back at me. She smiled, and sat next to my bed. I felt more tears coming. Melissa was wearing a black blouse, and light gray jeans. She was wearing only mascara, and a light peach colored lipstick. She turned to face me.

"Spencer… I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have ever been so mean to you"-

"Stop, Melissa. It's not like you killed Toby" I whimpered. She touched my shoulder, and I let her.

"I never really liked Toby… but I could tell he loved you. That's all that matters…"

"But…he's…" I cried. Melissa hugged me. It felt better to have an actual family member hug me, it felt more comforting, more warm. I clung to Melissa, and she whispered in my ear,

"It will be alright..." But how could that be true? How, when the worst thing has happened? I had run out of tears, so there were just ripping sobs coming from my chest.

Melissa had left a few minutes later, and she just told me that I could move into Toby's loft. Alone. Of course. Well, not completely…

When Melissa was finally gone, I had found my phone on a small desk table next to my bed. I unlocked my IPhone, and went to my messages. I tapped in the name Toby. I looked at our texts. The last ones… I cried when I saw him say, 'I love you' and I could almost hear his voice say it to me.

My hand was shaking, and I held myself once more. I had to keep it together. I had to stay strong. For everyone's sake.

A few minutes later, Wren came into my room. I almost snapped.

"Hey…" Wren tried to say nicely. I frowned, and looked away. He had fought Toby. He was my enemy.

"What do you want, Wren?!" I snapped. He froze, but then came sitting next to me. I leaned away.

"Look, Spencer, I know it's tough right now… But I need you to know, he wanted me to give you something… I think he knew he was going to…"  
"Die" I finished him.

He looked at me, frowned, and then reached into his doctor coat/robe. He pulled out a small, silver, circle. It had a small, but beautiful, diamond incrusted into the center of it. A wedding ring, an engagement ring! He was going to propose to me!

I gasped, and took it from Wren's hand. I slid it, slowly, over my ring finger on my left hand. It fit perfectly. I cried. We would've been engaged. I sobbed, and Wren just looked away.

"We were going to get married?!" I sobbed. I knelt down crying into my hands, over my ring. Wren left, without glancing back.

"Oh, Toby…" I moaned.

"Why? Why, did you have to leave me here, in such a cruel world?" I cried. And I looked at the ring once more. On the inside of the ring, it said, 'Always, my goofball' I traced my finger over the saying, and brought it close to my chest. He had called me a goofball when we had played Scrabble.

I wish I could tell him how much I loved him, how much I needed him. But I knew this ring proved how much we loved each other. Even in the end. I decided I would move into Toby's loft, finish school, and then I would raise our child. I knew I had to name my child something that would help me remember Toby… It would be Toby if it was a boy… but that would be obvious. Maybe the middle name could be Toby… still too obvious. I thought of my name, Spencer, and his name, Toby, combined…Spoby.

"Spoby…" I muttered. That would be the baby's middle name, Spoby. It sounded right. I would figure out the first name later. But right now, I had to sleep.

In my dream. I was in Toby's truck. He wasn't in it, and when I tried to open the door, it stayed closed. I looked at through the window, and looked around. No Toby. But then I saw a figure, over near a tree. The eyes reflected the moonlight. Toby.

"Toby!" I screamed out to him. He stayed put, and was staring past me, to something else in the car. There was a small figure in the car. A child, probably. It had long brown hair, blue eyes, Toby's eyes. She was beautiful, even had Toby's cliff chin. She had my face, but Toby's eyes and mouth. Her body was small, slim, like mine. Her hair was tinted light blonde/brown, Toby's hair. The girl smiled at me. This was my kid.

"What's your name?" I asked the little girl.

She smiled and replied,

"Rider" The name ringed in my ears. That name would soot a boy or a girl. Rider, like Toby when he rode his motorcycle. It was perfect. Rider asked,

"Where's daddy, Mom?" She called me Mom. I gasped, and realized, she hadn't noticed her father was dead.

"Rider… daddy's dead" I cried softly. Rider laughed, and pointed out the window, yelling,

"No he's not, Mommy, he's right there!" And she pointed to Toby, standing behind the tree. Then, she got up, and walked right through the car door, and clamped Toby's hand.

"Rider, come back!" I screamed, but she just laughed, my laugh, and began walking off with Toby, and Toby smiled at me, and began walking away as well. I tried to break out of the car, but it was locked. I shoved my elbow against the window, but it didn't crack even a little bit.

"NO!" I screamed. And they disappeared around a hill. Me and Toby's hill. They drifted off together, leaving me alone. Trapped.


	26. Chapter 26: Crashing Down

I woke up with a startle. My whole world was spinning, drifting past reality. Was this really happening? Everything felt so fake, felt so strange. Seeing my unborn child for the first time brought tears to my eyes. I even had to grab my head in my hands, to make sure this wasn't another dream, another fantasy. I had seen Toby, my Toby…

The realization that I would never see him again… it hurt me. Tears didn't come to my eyes though. I just… froze. Froze in time, I couldn't see straight, think right. My head ached, probably from me just trying to bring back the image of Toby… I wanted to feel his warm breath on my neck, his hands on my thighs, my waist.

My hands began to shake, and I knew I was ruined. I felt like the worst thing had happened, no, the worst thing has happened. My Toby was gone, gone… Then, suddenly, something hit my window… It sounded like a rock. My hopes instantly went up, and I grabbed my white bed sheets, and flipped them off of me. There was a needle in my skin. I carefully, ever so gently, pulled it out. My skin stretched with the needle, and it stung... it hurt like hell.

I let out a whimper, looked away, and ripped it out. Blood oozed down my arm, but it stopped eventually. I ran to the window, almost tripping, and looked out. It was nighttime, but I could see the glow of a flashlight. I saw the familiar brown hair, and brown eyes… Melissa.

"Melissa? What the hell are you doing?" I hissed out to her. She had a ladder leaning up against the hospital.

"Climb down!" She whispered up to me. I shook my head.

Melissa looked back and forth, and she looked at me with sincere eyes.

"I… I think I found Toby… he isn't dead! I think he was faking it…there could be hope"-

"Melissa… you know how I feel about hope… it breeds eternal misery, remember?" I hissed back down.

She shook her head, and she pulled out something. It was Toby's blooded shirt. I winced at the sight.

"I found this outside the back door of the hospital… I followed some more blood trails… I think he's alive Spencer!" She yelled up. I groaned, and began climbing down. It was now or never.

Once I had gotten to the bottom, Melissa gave me a navy blue blouse, black jeans, and a brown long sleeved blazer.

"Thanks" I said. She ran toward her car, and I followed. She let me change, and I crawled to the front seat. She began driving toward the edge of town.

"Where are we going?" I asked Melissa.

"To a motel, I got Caleb to search his phone, it ended up there" Melissa explained. I got a bit dizzy, but I shrugged it off. We had to find him… I had to see that he was alive.

I saw a glowing Motel sign, and I instantly recognized it as the Motel Toby had stayed at when we first kissed. I whimpered. Melissa parked in the parking lot, and she began to search each door. 217, 216, 215. 215, that was it. Melissa ran back to her car, and grabbed a key.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked. She smiled.

"You aren't the only smart one in the family, Spence" I nodded, but I still didn't get it. She slowly pushed the door open, and it was dark inside. I walked in, and Melissa closed the door behind me. It was dead silent.

"Melissa?" I asked. The door clamped shut behind me, ended with a loud bang. I whimpered. My stomach twisted with nerves, and my heart dropped.

"Toby?" I winced. But there was no reply. He wasn't here. It was way too quiet… "Melissa? Answer me!" I yelled.

I heard something fall onto the ground and crash, and I screamed. Then the lights flicked on, and I had to adjust my eyes. I saw Melissa, but she had a new look on her face. It had turned from pure honor and care… to evil, and hatred.

"Melissa? What are you doing?" I hissed. Her frown got deeper.

"I'm doing what I wanted to do for years…" She replied her voice as cold as dry ice. Then, all of the sudden, she lifted up her arm to reveal a baseball. She whipped it down hard, and it clunked against the side of my head. I fell to the ground, and blacked out. Again.


	27. Chapter 27: Insanity

I woke up, cold and alone. I felt chills on my skin, and I felt my own blood rush down my forehead, Melissa had hit me so hard. The world was spinning, and I couldn't think straight. It had struck me that I could be dying. I mean, what if I was dead? I hope I was… but I knew if I was dead, it wouldn't hurt this much. If I was dead, then where was Toby?

I realized I was tied to a chair, my hands tightly tied onto the arms of the chair. I was in a bedroom, and it was empty. I heard voices outside the closed door, and I tried to listen. But all I could recognize was Melissa's voice. Then, I heard another voice. I rose my head up, and listened. It was definitely a females voice, small, sure, and risky. I had heard it more than once, the same voice that annoyed me in 7th grade. It was Mona.

I tried to shake my wrists free, but it was useless. There was no way I could get out. Then the door creaked open, and I felt my heart beat pound fast.

Mona's small figure loomed in through the door. She had on heavy makeup, her lips a dull pink, her hair slightly peeking out of her black hoodie. Melissa was standing behind her, her face full of hatred and revenge. I winced when I pulled on my arm, and my wrist now burned in agony from the dry, sand paper like rope.

"Poor, poor Spencer. Do you really think you can still get away?" Mona said with an innocent tone.

I screamed, and Mona ran up to me, and slapped me hard across the face. It stung enough to stop my brain from processing. I was stunned, so I didn't say anything. She signaled Melissa to come close, and she had something in her hand. One of them had a handkerchief, the other a long needle. Melissa tied the handkerchief tight around my mouth, silencing me. Mona took the needle from Melissa's shaking hand, but it wasn't shaking from nerves… it was shaking with excitement. She had gone insane! She had a glow in her eyes that were pure… insanity, like she had completely lost her mind.

"It's about time someone got rid of you" Mona said, edge in her voice.

"And I feel so honored to do it!" Mona yipped happily.

Melissa pulled up my blouses sleeve, and rubbed a wet cloth over my vein. I screamed and thrashed, but it didn't do anything. Mona pressed the tip of the needle into my skin. She pressed the top of the needle, releasing a liquid into my system. At first, I felt nothing more than fear and anger, but then I felt dizzy and calm.

My eyes couldn't see straight, and I felt like my body had gone limp. Melissa smiled, and they began to untie my ropes around my wrists. Once they did, I fell to the ground, slightly trying to get away. But I fell, and Mona grabbed under my arm, Melissa helping with the other. They began to drag me out of the room, and dragged to the front door. Melissa opened it, revealing a black SUV. They opened the back door of the car, and shoved me inside. My head hit the other side of the car, and I felt my wound on my head reopen.

Mona hopped into the driver's seat, Melissa sat beside her in the front. Mona pulled the car into drive, and began driving. I couldn't see where we were going, hell; I could barely see two inches in front of me. The drug they put in me now cause me to have a huge rush of weakness and calm. But I felt a small rage still placed inside me.

I groaned, and Melissa looked back at me. A growing pain grew in my head, in my temples. I wanted to hold me head in my hands, and rub away the pain, but my arms felt limp and useless.

I could only do one thing. Cry. I felt hot tears burn down my cheeks, and that was the only strength I had left. I could do nothing more than suffer and wait. If they were going to kill me, they mind as well do it now. And it better be quick. I want it to be quick so I don't remember the pain, or the hurt, and the suffer. The agony. If there was some time I wanted to die, it was now.

That's when Mona stopped the car. She turned around to me, and wiped a single tear from my face. She smiled, and said,

"Time to die, my little bitch" And Melissa began to drag me out of the car.


	28. Chapter 28: Fight Back

My feet were being dragged across rock and leaves. Melissa was dragging me through a forest, I could tell, and my eyes were now becoming more focused. The drug must have been wearing off. I found enough strength in my arm to throw a punch to her face.

I raked my nails in Melissa's cheek, and she screamed and let go of me, clenching her face in her hand. After I had, I yanked the handkerchief off my face. Mona came running at me, but I stood up, and kicked her in the face, causing her to have a bloody lip. I began to run as fast as I could, but I only got a few yards away, before someone else grabbed my arm, and threw me to the ground. The person had a black hoodie, and brown eyes. He had short brown hair, and told me,

"Going somewhere, Spencer" He said my name in a British accent.

"Wren?" I asked, but it sounded more like a command. He smiled, and pulled out a needle from his pocket. I began to run away, but Melissa pinned me down to the ground, Mona helping. Mona held down my left arm, Melissa holding down my right. Wren put me in between his legs, and sat on top of me. I couldn't breathe from his weight, and I struggled to breathe normally.

"Bet you wished you had stayed with me now" Wren hissed. He lightly dragged the needle down my throat, and poked me with it. I yelped and winced and cried, and Mona placed my arm under her knee, and wrapped the handkerchief I had pulled off back around my mouth. I squirmed from underneath Wren, and he kissed my neck roughly. The baby. Wren could be killing my baby. I thought Wren would insert the needle to my arm, but instead, he began to lift up my shirt, revealing my slightly pregnant figure below. Wren, with his leather gloves, placed a hand over my stomach, and pressed down on my baby.

I screamed, and began to cry.

"PLEASE! Don't hurt my baby!" I screamed, but, my voice was muffled by the handkerchief which was tied tightly around my mouth. He placed the needle over my baby, but then moved the needle right next to my hip, just below my baby. I screamed again, and Wren lifted up his arm, and aimed down. He brought the needle down, and stabbed my stomach with the needle. I cried out as loud as I could, and felt the cold poison sink into my veins. I knew it was all over. There was no way my baby was safe now. I screamed out,

"Rider, I love you!" And Wren heard me this time. He smiled, and leaned close to my face.

"Cute name, but I would save it for a baby that would be born 'alive'" Wren hissed.

I screamed, and Mona laughed along with Melissa. Everyone around me was insane. Wren got closer to me, and kissed me. I instantly pushed my face away from his, and shut my eyes. Wren shoved my face in between his hands, and kissed me again. I cried and he shushed me. But I knew I had nothing to lose, not now. So, I fought as hard as I could.

I kicked, I thrashed, and I screamed. I finally used my knee to knee him in the crouch. I shoved my knee as hard as I could, and he gasped, and fell beside me. Mona leaned toward Wren, but that was a mistake. Her wrist was over my mouth, so I sank my teeth inside her wrist, until blood splashed down onto my face. She screamed, and staggered away from me, holding her bitten on wrist gently in her hand. I clawed Melissa, and shoved my nails into Melissa's eye. She yelped and howled, and I used my now other free arm to claw her other eye. I kept shoving my nails into her eyes until her eyes were no longer… eyes. Her face was now covered in blood, but I didn't care. She had tried to kill me. Once I was free, I ran. Ran far, far away. I could still hear Melissa howling, so I knew I wasn't far enough. It was very dark, and I ran into some trees while I was running. My eyes were dried out; I had cried all of my tears out when I had been running. I had lost my baby. I had lost Toby.

The realization sent my heart to skip a beat, and then, I felt a strong pain in my stomach. I yelped, and fell to the ground, and wrapped my arms over my stomach. It was agony. Something felt like it was ripping at my insides, from the inside, out. I screamed, because I couldn't help it. I gasped, and covered my mouth. I needed to stay quiet. I felt a single tear fall down my face, and I felt something. Not just something, it was something I had felt a billion times. I felt someone's gaze on me.

I felt dizzy, and I knew I was dying. I felt my heart beat slower, to a quiet lullaby. I looked up to the night sky. A chilly breeze blew, and I stared at the stars, the full moon. I smiled. It finally seemed peaceful. I began to close my eyes. The last thing I saw was the clear moon, and a pair of sea-blue eyes watching me. But this time, I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating those eyes. Was Toby… alive?


	29. Chapter 29: Even if it Killed

I felt like I was swaying. I felt the whole world disappear, gone. I felt peaceful. I knew I was dead, I mean, the only time I had ever felt this way, so calm and free, was when I was with Toby. But I also knew Toby was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt my hands on some type of clothing, maybe a cloud I was drifting past. Maybe I was going to heaven, that could explain why it was so bright all of the sudden.

I slowly closed my eyes, but it was just as bright. I couldn't feel any pain, no nothing. I didn't even feel sadness, or depression. I just felt empty. Then, I heard it, a whimper. It was a man's whimper. Sad, alone, eager. Then, something changed. It was the brightness. There was a dark figure in front of the light; it had a muscular figure, broad shoulders, and muscular arms. It was Toby's angel.

"Toby…" I whispered, but my voice sounded like it was as light as a feather, nothing. The figure moved closer to me, and that's when I noticed the eyes. The eyes were blue, but were ringed with red, tears. Tears of an angel. I tried to lift up my hand to touch the angels face, but I couldn't. I was dead.

And I drifted away, the figure of Toby, floating farther, and farther…

(In the present… Toby finds Spencer's dead body…)

I knew she was dead.

I couldn't accept it. My Spencer, lying here in front of my car's headlights, glowing, was dead. I felt more tears welling up in my eyes, and I felt my love drift away, the light from her eyes being guided away from her eyes.

"Spencer…" I cried, and I picked up her body in my hands, and held her in my arms, close to my chest. Her breathing, slow and melodic, suddenly… stopped.

I felt a sob rise in my throat. No, no… I felt a large sob come from my throat, and I knew she was gone… My baby was gone. I kissed her forehead, which used to be full of life and warmth, now cold and empty, emotionless. This was the first time I had sobbed. If only I had come back sooner, if only I had kept a close eye on her… if only I didn't pretend my death.

Mona had threatened to kill our baby, she told me in order to keep Spencer safe, was to keep myself away from her. The fake bullet wound makeup was still on my abdomen. When Mona had shot the bullet, it had zipped past me. I had a fake blood bag over that area of my abdomen, so I punched it to spill out the blood.

Mona had given me a drug to stop my breathing, but for a short period of time. I had waken up in the hospital, and I had heard Spencer sob. It was so hard to fight the urge to run to her, to tell her everything was alright… but now it was too late.

I continued to hold Spencer, and I grabbed her hand, and placed it to my face. I rested my head in her neck, and she still smelt like honeysuckle, and life. I loved that smell, and I loved the way she used to smile at me with her perfect white teeth.

Her brown eyes were staring through time and space, so I closed them with my shaking hand. I sobbed, and grabbed her head in my hands, kissing her cold soft lips. I held her soft brown hair between my fingers, and then… I saw her exposed stomach. There was the small bump of our baby. I placed my shaking hand over the baby, and felt it. Not the actual baby, but I felt the love Spencer had for the baby. From the bruises on her knuckles, I could tell she had fought. Now I wanted to fight back. I wanted to hurt them just as much as they hurt the baby, just as much as they had hurt Spencer.

"I will kill them, I'll kill them all! I promise, Spencer… please…" I promised. I will kill them… Even if it got me killed too.


	30. Chapter 30: Soon After

I carried her body.

I knew she was dead.

Her arms were limp, and hung at her sides, swaying with the night breeze. Her hair was dancing with the wind, her whole body felt light, cold, and dead. Her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping. Her mouth was slightly open, and her lips were no longer the bright, flower like pink. They were pale and an almost faint white/blue now.

Her soul I could no longer feel. It was gone. She was gone. I had never really imagined what it would be like to lose Spencer. I mean, right now, I felt… nothing. I had even got my leg cut by a rosebush, but I didn't even wince or flinch away. I just kept walking through it.

I had cried until there were no more tears left, this was my fault. Spencer and our baby are gone, because I had been a cheat, a liar, a bastard. Even if she did come back alive, what if she didn't forgive me? Well, it's better than being dead; I'd rather know she would be okay.

I felt my muscles tense when I felt something move inside her.

It was a small heartbeat, so small, but so, so strong. It reminded me of a small Spencer, strong. I stopped in my place, and waited. There it was again. The baby was…alive?

I gasped when I felt another small movement from her center. I ran toward my truck, which were a few feet away. I opened the side door, and lightly placed Spencer inside of my car. I instantly laid her down, and placed my hand and ear over her stomach. She was cold, but there was warmth inside of her stomach. Our baby was alive…but may be dying. I felt myself cry, another tear perfectly landing on her stomach. I rubbed her stomach lightly, and felt the baby's heartbeat quicken. I couldn't do this. I let out a sob. My baby was dying…God…

"I'm so sorry…" I cried.

"So, sorry, Spencer, I'm so sorry… I wish… I wish…." But I couldn't finish.

Wishing wouldn't do anything. It was too late. It was over. I stepped out of the car, and stopped. I sat on the ground, and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my head on the top of my knees, and cried. My cried echoed through the woods, the tree seems darker, the night seeming more threatening. I heard a gasp. A small take in of air. And then I heard a groan. A small, delicate, groan, that I had heard when she was stubborn. A groan I had heard when her mother was being hard to get. Spencer.

I turned around, and ran toward the truck. She was inside, she was sitting up, her hands over her waist, and she was whimpering. She was definitely alive. She had tears streaming down her face, and she looked at me, her eyes scared.

"Spencer…" I said. She looked at me. Her hands were shaking, and her mouth shivered in fear. But then she cried out,

"Toby!"

I ran to her, and pulled her into my arms.

She let her arms snake around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her back. Her body was already warming up, her cheeks becoming light pink. I cried in her blouse, and she cried with me.

"I thought you were dead… I thought you were gone!" She sobbed.

"I swear I'm going to kill…" I began, but she stopped me with a kiss.

I felt so warm, and her lips were regaining her usual color. I supported her head, and kissed her back, pulling her close to me, our breaths becoming each other's, our hearts beating as one. I even felt a small, delicate, heartbeat from her stomach. I pulled away from our kiss, and placed my hand over her stomach.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, concerned. She shrugged.

And then she gasped. She was looking behind me.

It was Wren.

She began to shake uncontrollably, and she began to cry. I held her to me, her face in my chest. I glared at Wren.

"Aw, don't cry Spenc'a, you're wasting the tears you'll need later…" Wren laughed, his British accent leaving a cold sting in my ears.

I had so much rage inside me for making her feel this way. He tried to kill our baby. He needed to be punished.

"Wren! You son of a bitch! How dare you lay a hand on her!" I snapped.

I pulled Spencer inside the car, and shut the door. I stood outside, and Spencer was inside, shaking and moaning in pain. What. Had. He. Done. To. Her.

She was coughing, and then she screamed. She fell on her stomach.

And let out another scream.

"What the hell? What did you do to her?!" I screamed. Wren laughed, and began running away. I instantly began charging after him, but he was far gone before I could catch him.

"Damnit!" I hissed. I heard another scream. I ran back to my truck, and snapped the door open. Spencer was hurdled over, crying, sobbing, and screaming. I pulled Spencer to me, and she sobbed. She let out a moan in pain.

"What hurts?" I asked quickly. Spencer looked at me with huge scared brown eyes and she said,

"Everything!"

She then let out another scream, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out.

"NO!" I screamed.

I started the car, and began driving to the hospital. By the way she was becoming pale, I could tell she didn't have much time left.


	31. Chapter 31: Gone with the Wind

I felt my whole body burn within itself. Toby was driving me to a hospital, and my head throbbed. I was beginning to wake up, and I was in Toby's arms. By the bright lights, I could tell we were in a hospital. I felt Toby place me on something stiff and hard, a gurney. A female doctor came rushing to me, and took a sample of my blood. Everything was blurry, but I could make out Toby's face. Hus eyes stood out the most.

I looked up to him, and he held my hand. His hand was shaking…

The nurse said something, but I didn't listen. Then Toby tensed up, and he yelled something. He turned back to me, panic in his eyes. I stared at him, and held his hand tight. He looked up at the doctor, tears in his eyes. I could hear what he was saying now…

"What do you mean, 'She's dying'? She can't be!" Toby screamed. The nurse put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. He grabbed my hand in both of his hands, and kissed my hand lightly. I felt his tears stream down over my arm.

"Toby…" I croaked. He looked at me, and kissed my forehead.

"Spencer, you're going to be alright, tell me you're okay…" I whimpered, and he looked at me. Another shot of pain crossed my chest and stomach. I felt something clog up my throat, and I twisted myself on my side, and felt a warm liquid slip through my mouth. Blood. I was vomiting blood.

The dark blood hit the white marble floor, and Toby's shoe was soaked. He gasped, and held my hair back. The doctors instantly ran to me, and pulled me back in a lying position.

"We think it's a poison used to kill animals…" The doctor said.

"It's used to cause the animal to… be executed, this is just one of the processes" The female nurse spoke sadly.

"DO something! Help HER!" Toby hissed at them. The nurses looked at each other.  
"We don't have the antidote, but we will try our best" The female doctor said.

Toby leaned down beside me, and kissed my cheek. I groaned in another sting in my stomach.

"I love you Spencer…." I heard Toby say, before I passed out, and left the world behind me.

I waited for the news. I sat in a cold, hard, waiting chair, in a room that was empty. All around me was stiff, cold air that felt stale. The air I took in was rough, and my breathing would not stay calm. I heard a scream, I knew it wasn't Spencer's; it was a high pitched childlike scream. I still had tears escape my eyes sometimes. God, what if she didn't make it? I shook my head, and tried to shake those thoughts away. She was going to make it. She 'had' to. For my sake and her families, and her three friends… God… Please don't die… please don't give up Spencer, you're a Hastings… you have to make it through.

I don't really remembered what happened to me. I mean, I remember passing out when I had vomited blood, but I don't remember the pain… I just remember Toby's face when the doctors told him I was dying… I felt terrible, the look in his eyes was so terrible and it made me ache in sorrow and sadness. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay, but I really didn't know. My whole body ached, my stomach was on fire. I really prayed my Rider was okay… This baby had to make it through… For Toby… But if I died, so would Rider. I had to pull through this… I had to, and I would.

I woke up in the hospital. The thing that woke me was the heart monitor next to me, loud beeps coming out. I woke up, and saw a doctor standing near my bed. My eyes were still adjusting, so I rubbed at them. The doctor came closer to me, and I realized it was a guy with brown hair… I screamed. But before my scream could reach and fill the room, Wren covered my face with my pillow that had been behind my head.

I thrashed, and I felt the needle rip out of my skin. Screaming, I realized my heart was racing. Then, I felt the weight lifted off my face. I tore the pillow off my face, gasping for air. Wren was being punched and thrown across the room by a tall, brown/blond haired angel… Toby. Toby punched Wren in the jaw, his eyes red with rage. Wren, however, now was scared as he was stumbling crazy close to the window. Toby shoved Wren against the window, and banged his head against the glass, and it shuddered and a crack appeared on the glass. Toby, again, threw Wren against the window, this time it completely smashed open, and Wren flew out of the window, thrailing around, and screamed all the way down, his eyes wide with fear. Toby, though, grabbed his cuff of his shirt, and Wren grabbed on to the side of Toby's hands.  
"Please, don't let me die!" Wren yelped with an accent. Toby pulled him closer to him, and sneered in his face,

"Go…straight…to…hell" And he let Wren drop, and his screams disappeared with the wind, as if he was never there.


	32. Chapter 32: Aftermath

I sat still, my heart throbbing, breathing uneasy. Toby was still standing near the window. He was looking at thin air, his eyes wide, as if he was still processing what he just did. He finally moved his eyes, and looked at me. His eyes were sad, worried, and pleading, as if he was saying sorry. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was far too weak. I shifted my body back to lie down, and I felt tears rumble down my cheeks. Even in a hospital, I wasn't safe. Toby came walking toward me, with easy, careful steps. I looked at him, his eyes soft, as if I could break if he looked at me differently. He sat next to me, my weight shifting as his weight pulled me toward him.

"Spencer…" He moaned. His eyes, sad, gentle, had a tear roll out his left eye. I lifted my hand, and pressed it to his warm face. I traced my thumb over his cheek lightly, and I felt Toby put his hand against my forehead, it felt nice. His other hand rested on my waist. I pulled his head to rest on mine, and Toby had another tear.

"Toby, look at me" I moaned, his eyes slowly drifting to mine.  
"You did, what you had to do… it's okay, its okay" I cried. I realized I was crying, and Toby kissed my forehead, and pulled himself down, keeping himself leveled above me, and held me close. I pressed my forehead on his shoulder. He lied down next to me, and his arm still stayed next to my waist. I started drifting off. Toby shook me lightly by my shoulder waking me up; I groaned in argument.

"I have to go tell the police…" Toby whispered. But before he could finish, two officers came busting throw the door. One of them had dark skin, the other was tall and had fair brown hair, Wilden. I gasped, and felt pain in my stomach. The antibiotics were not attached to me anymore.

"What happened here?" Wilden hissed. Toby explained to them everything, from the woods, and to Wren's death. I looked out the window that Wren had fallen out of, and saw flashing blue and red lights. I heard one person scream… It sounded like Mona. No, was she here?!

"Toby…" I moaned. He turned to me, and took a step toward me.

"Get, the doctors…" I cried. Toby, instinctively, kissed my forehead, and gave the cops a look to let him go. The cops let him pass, and Toby ran out the room, leaving me with two cops.

"Do you know what Wren had injected in you?" Wilden asked. I shook my head, no, because I was hurting too much to answer. A male doctor came in with Toby, and he kneeled next to me.

"Hey, Spencer, can you tell me what hurts?" The doctor asked. I pointed to my stomach, and winced as another shot of pain came. Toby rested next to me, sitting next to me, and holding my hand.

"Dr. Johnson, she's a month and a half pregnant, do you think it could be the baby?..." Toby whimpered.

Dr. Johnson shook his head. He looked down at me.

"Well, we'll have to do some tests to make sure the baby is okay… But for now, we better keep you off medicine because it could harm the baby" Dr. Johnson explained. I nodded, but the pain was too much. But the medicine could hurt our baby, I had to pull throw. Toby pulled my hair out of my face.

"But, but the pain…" Toby sneered a little. Dr. Johnson sighed.

"It's either we keep her off medicine, and save the baby, or put her on medicine, but it may harm the baby" Dr. Johnson whispered. I nodded, and said

"Keep…baby…safe" I winced. Toby looked at me with concern.

"But, Spencer, you're in so much pain…" I squeezed his hand.

"Toby… I can do this…" I smiled, but the pain took the smile away. His eyes furrowed, and he kissed my forehead.

"Okay… okay" Was all he could say. Dr. Johnson left the room. The two cops began following him. Wilden told us they would move me into a different room in a few hours.

"Toby?" I whimpered. Toby looked at me, and kissed my cheek.  
"Guess what?" I asked.

Toby looked at me, and a small smile came.

"What?"  
"I think I found our baby's name!" I whispered.

Toby's eyes widened, and he grabbed my other hand.

"What, what is it?" He asked.

"Rider… I mean, it's perfect for a boy or girl…" Toby's smile grew. He kissed me, but he did it lightly. He pulled away when he heard my small yelp in pain.

"Spencer, it's a great name. Rider…" He looked down at my stomach, and I pulled his hand over the baby. He smiled. I smiled as well. He traced his thumb around the spot, and it felt nice.

"I love you" Toby said looking at me.

"And I love you too, Rider" He completed. And then he kissed me, and then our baby, and he laughed against the baby. I laughed as well, seconds counting by.

I pulled Toby back up toward me, and gave him a kiss. He snaked his hand through my hair, and his other hand stayed on my baby. It felt so warm, comfortable… finally things felt right… for now.


	33. Chapter 33: Visiters

It had been exactly 4 hours since Wren had been killed. They had moved me to a different room, and they were checking all of the workers for any signs of Melissa or Mona. They hadn't found anything… yet. I had slept most of the time, and, of course, Toby hadn't left my side the whole time. He even fell asleep next to me once. Everything was fine… but that's what worried me. –A hadn't sent me any, messages, and Mona and Melissa hadn't been seen ever since the encounter in the woods. I almost wanted them to show up, so that Toby could push them out the window as well as he did to Wren, and I really, really wanted my friends to be here. Why weren't they here?

Aria's Prospective:

I was at home with Ella. We were making breakfast when I heard the news on the TV. It showed a hospital, and a wood that were abundant and lonely. Even though the volume wasn't on, I read the bottom of the screen:  
Spencer Hastings and the near death experience…

I gasped, and I ran to the door. Ella saw me, and stopped me in my tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" I groaned.

"Mom, Spencer is hurt; it said so one the news! I have to go see her…" Ella's mouth dropped, and she offered to drive me to the hospital to visit her. I texted the rest of the girls, and they said they would be there too.

When we got to the hospital, there were police everywhere.

"What's going on?" Ella asked. The police officer turned around, he was tall with a brown mustache.

"That's classified information…" He said.

We ignored him, and my mom checked us in to visit Spencer. She was in room 611, a large room for emergency patents. I looked into the window. There was Spencer… she was lying on the bed, her eyes focused on a figure lying next to her. It was Toby. Toby was… alive? Toby was sleeping sound fully next to Spencer on the bed, his chest rising and falling evenly. His hand was clung to Spencer's hand, and his other arm was draping off the side of the bed, his fingers lightly touching the ground. I smiled. Spencer looked in my direction, and she gasped. She shook Toby awake, his eyes droopy with sleepiness. She pointed to me.

Toby got off the bed, and I could hear him groan. He shuffled his feet to the door, and let me in.

"Hi Aria…" He greeted his eyes sleepy. I gasped, asking

"How… are you alive?" Toby rubbed his head.

"It's a long story… I had to do it or else… or else… the baby and Spencer would've been hurt…" Toby had a tear. He wiped it away, and smiled, before leaving the room.

As soon as he closed the door, I ran to Spencer and gave her a hug.

"What happened?" I whispered. Spencer looked up, and she closed her eyes. She seemed like she was in pain.

"Do you need a doc"-

"No, Aria… If I take the pills… the baby might get… hurt…" Spencer croaked. She sounded awful. I frowned; -A had ruined Spencer… and possibly her baby. But at least she was okay… at least she was alive.

Spencer's Prospective:  
Aria had arrived before the others. Hanna got here second, then Hanna. I had told them exactly what had happened. Of course, Hanna was pissed and she looked like an angry bull looked for Mona and Melissa in red. Emily cried a little, and kept hugging me, and saying she was sorry. Aria had been shocked, and her face was blank. After I had told them about Toby, Emily was relieved and happy, but Hanna was mad that he would do that to me. I didn't care, Toby was alive. Aria was happy she already knew before the others. I was happy to have my friends here… But something felt wrong. Something felt very… very wrong.

The girls left with goodbyes and they told me they would come back in a few hours. Toby had come back in, a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me, eyes sad.

"I shouldn't have done that… I shouldn't have pretended I was… dead. It almost got you killed!" Toby pouted. I grabbed Toby's hand, and pulled him against me. His head was in the curve of my neck, under my jaw. His hands were on my sides, warm and shaking.

"Hey… It's okay… I promise…" I was crying now. Toby pulled me closer, and he lied next to me on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Spencer…" Toby cried. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't say you're sorry… you were only trying to protect me and Rider…"I moaned. I couldn't let him blame himself, it made me feel awful.

Later, Toby fell asleep next to me. His small snores soothed me, and I drifted off with him, his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe and sound.


	34. Chapter 34: Kisses -A

The morning came faster than I expected. I opened my eyes to see Toby asleep, his head resting on the side of my bed; he was still in the same chair he was sitting in hours ago. I placed my hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair. He woke up, and grabbed my hand in his.

"Hey" I croaked out, my voice tired and worn. Toby looked at me with sleepy eyes, smiling.

"Hey, morning Spence" He yawned. I thought about how much work Toby could be missing right now. He is missing his chance to get money from his job.

"Don't you think you should go to work?" I asked. Toby sighed, looking at the floor.

"I have, actually. But I didn't really think leaving you was a good idea…" I squeezed his hand.

"Toby, you can go. I'm fine, really" Toby looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes sinking into mine, his face almost puppy like.

"I'm sure" I answered. He stretched his legs, and got up. Toby knelt down, and kissed me gently.

"I'll go then, you sure you can be here by yourself?" He asked. I nodded.

"I love you" Toby said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too, Toby" I smiled, and he turned, letting my hand go, and walked out the door, closing it slowly, before his footsteps quieted down the hall.

I was in the forest again. The same one where I was kidnapped. I was running, sweating and out of breath. I heard Melissa's scream, and someone shoved me to the ground. I was rolled onto my back, and something wet dripped down onto my face. Blood. Melissa's blood. Her eyes were gone, faded away. They were bloody and she was screaming terribly.

"I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" She kept screaming at me. I screamed, and thrashed to get away from her. Melissa had a pocket knife, and gutted me in the abdomen. I went black.

I woke up.

It had been a dream, thank god. There was someone sitting beside me. I turned to see my mom.

"Mom?" I moaned. She had tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry…" She sobbed. I lightly touched my moms hand, she was cold as ice.

"I'm okay, Mom" I smiled. But she didn't seem any better.

"All this time… I felt that you were just being mean and cruel about Melissa. I always thought Melissa was the victim, the innocent one. But… but it was her that had problems. It was her who I should've yelled at, it was her I should've punished! And now, now she hurt you, and now she is a person of interest…" My Mom cried.

I grabbed her hand, and held it. Just held it.

"I'm sorry Mom" I cried, a tear forming in my eye.

"You don't have to apologize… I just can believe… Melissa… would do that to you!" My Mom hissed. She closed her eyes, and looked away, wiping away a tear.

My Mom leaned down, and grabbed something from the ground. A slushy.

"Ha, thanks Mom" I smiled. My Mom smiled slightly. She handed it to me, and I began to drink the blue Slushy. Blueberry.

"So… Toby…" My Mm began.

"He's okay… Mona had planned the whole thing! I just want this all to be over with!" I groaned. My Mom nodded, and looked at me.

"Are 'you' alright?" My Mom asked. I sighed.

"I'm as alright as I'll ever be, I guess" I answered. My Mom frowned.

"What is it?" I asked. She sighed, and she said

"I just wish I had known… I should've knew that Melissa"-

"Mom, there's no way you could've known… it's not your fault" I said, taking another sip of my Slushy.

We were quiet for a few seconds.

"So, when am I able to go home?" I asked.

My Mom answered with,

"Maybe tomorrow, if you're feeling better"

I nodded, drinking the rest of my Slushy. My Mom took it from me, and placed it on the bedside table.

"I have to go, duty calls" My Mom smiled. She kissed my forehead, and began walking away.

"Thanks for visiting me Mom" I said. She turned around, saying,

"Anytime"

After my mom had left, I was alone, and bored out of my mind. I think Emily is coming to visit me soon. And I was correct. After a few minutes, I saw dark hair appear behind my window if my door. I smiled.

Emily came inside the room, wearing a army green leather jacket, and dark jeans. Her hair was long and curly.

"Hey Em!" I smiled. Emily pulled a chair next to my bed, and smiled with,

"Hey Spence!"

We smiled, and Emily gave me a hug before sitting down.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Okay, I guess"

"Is Toby alright?"  
"I think so, I'm so glad he's okay"

"So am I… I was worried about you, I mean, what would happen if he really was… never mind"  
It was quiet for a few seconds.

"So, what have you been doing, Em?"  
"I hung out with Paige today, but she seemed… distracted"  
"How?"  
"Well, every time I asked her a question, she would be completely distracted… do you think she's… cheating on me?"

I frowned, replying with, "Em, I don't think Paige would cheat on you… you're too good for her to do that to you" Emily smiled.

"I guess…"

"Have you talked to Toby?"

"Yeah, I called him a little bit earlier, he was working on Jason's house, since it's still wrecked. He seems okay, it's good he's back to work, every one kept staring at him though, since he's 'back from the dead'" Emily explained. I nodded, and was happy he was working.

"Have you talked to the girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got together this morning… We were just talking about you, the baby, Toby… a lot's happened…"

"Yeah, I can agree with that" I groaned. Emily smiled, and her phone beeped.

She gasped.

"What is it Em?!" I asked.

She showed me a text:

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Melissa can't see**

**But I do**

**Watch out Spence! **

**Kisses,**

**-A **


	35. Chapter 35: We All Do

I grabbed the phone out of Emily's hand, and clicked, Delete. I set the phone down onto the bed, and rested my head in my hands, digging my nails through my hair.

"I'm sick and tired of –A's games" Emily groaned. She looked at me, and she grabbed her phone and stuck it into her jacket pocket.

"Why can't it just end?" I growled.

Emily looked down at the ground, and looked at me. I knew she didn't know the answer, and neither did I, but one thing was clear: This wasn't going to end anytime soon, and I don't know how much more I can take.

"Maybe Toby could find out if"-

"I'm not getting him hurt again for me" I told Emily. Emily nodded.

"I understand… what about Melissa and Mona?" Emily asked.

"I don't know… I think I blinded Melissa… I… clawed out her eyes…"

My hands began to shake at the thought. The feeling of her flesh ripping under my nails… it disturbed me, hurting my sister… but she wasn't even my sister, she was my enemy. She never loved me, hell, she was insane, working with Mona to hurt me and Toby and Rider. How could she?

But at least I know she won't be able to see me… but she's alive, and so is Mona. And that disturbed me even more, knowing the y were out there, knowing they could be watching me, planning to hurt me…

"Do you want me to call the girls?" Em asked.

"Sure, I need to talk to them" I replied.

Emily texted Aria and Hanna, and we waited patiently in silence. Emily was playing with her nails, and I was looking at my stomach, and I rested my hand on my Rider, feeling me and Toby's baby. I couldn't wait to see my baby… If I survived 8 more months.

"They're on their way" Emily told me. I smiled, and pulled down to lay comfortably on my bed.

"Are you sure you're okay, Spence?"

"I'm fine… it's just… I hate that this is still happening… I mean, the one-time things felt okay… they fell apart, and I end up back here! Weak and completely thrown off balance" I complained.

Emily took my hand, and looked me in the eye, and said

"Spencer… everything is going to be all right… You have Toby, you have me, Aria, and Hanna… We have each other, no matter what"

I squeezed her hand, and smiled. Emily always knew how to make me feel better… even in times like these.

"Love you Em" I smiled.

"Love you too, Spence"

Aria and Hanna came, worried and confused.

"So, what's going on?" Hanna asked.

"It's… -A. They texted me, warning Spencer…" Emily explained. Emily gave her phone to Hanna, and Aria peeked over to get a look at the message.

"Spence, you gotta show the police!"  
"Yeah, I would, but Aria! The police have never helped us in any way!" I groaned. Aria played with her spike necklace. She was wearing a button up blouse, black and white stripes. She was wearing a teal skirt, and heels. Hanna was wearing a leather jacket, and heels, and a huge frown.

"Han"-

"Where is Melissa and Mona? I swear, as soon as I find them…"-

"Hanna! This isn't the time to be planning revenge!" Emily gasped.

"Yay, Han, no offense, but there has to be a way to stop them without"-

"Without what? Hurting them? God, I'm so done with going all innocent with –A! I want to hurt them as much as they hurt us, and they almost killed Spencer! Spencer and her baby could've been dead right now! And Toby even for god's sake joined the A Team to protect you, Spence!"

Hanna, all the sudden, broke down into tears. A lot of them. Emily hugged her, and Hanna hugged her back.

" I just want this over with!" Hanna cried.

"We all do" Aria answered, hugging Hanna.

Hell, yeah, we all do, but Hanna's right… if we want to end this, it has to be by force.


	36. Chapter 36: An Amazing Dream

It had been a few hours since Aria, Hanna, and Emily had been here. I was going home, tomorrow, so I would see them then.

Toby was going to see me after he was done with work; he was helping Jason pick up the wreck after the fire still. He was getting paid a lot by Jason, so Toby may work there more often. He still didn't really trust Jason… especially since he had been a part of the A Team. But Ali forced and blackmailed Jason to be in the A Team, just the same way Toby had been.

I heard a knock on my door. Sea-blue eyes peaked through the door window.

Toby came into my room, and he had flowers. I smiled. They were tulips, roses, and orchids. Toby came over to me, and placed the flowers into an empty vase.

"You do know I'm only here for another day, right?" I laughed. Toby smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"I know, but I saw these flowers on my way here, I couldn't 'not' get them for my lady" He said, a smile in his teasing eyes. I laughed, saying,

"I'm your 'lady'?"

"As long as I live" He whispered into my ear. I kissed him, and he held my head in his hands. I pulled him closer, and kissed him harder, longer. It was almost like every time we kissed, -A never existed, like it was all gone… like I could really live in peace, in heaven, in paradise with Toby.

Toby moaned as I kissed his neck. He pulled back, and he pulled something small out of his pocket.

"I got this today" He showed me a check, from Jason, it was 5,000 dollars.

"Toby! Oh my god! How did you"-

"He heard about what happened to you… and he said this was his apology…" Toby placed the check in his pocket, and grabbed my hand.

"I want to take you somewhere tomorrow… Just the two; I mean 'three' of us" Toby looked down at my stomach and smiled.  
I gave his hand a squeeze, and smiled.

"Where to?" I asked. Toby looked back to my eyes, and teased me with,

"It's a surprise"  
"Grrr, Toby, I hate surprises!" I teased back. Toby kissed my hand.

"I don't think you'll hate this surprise" Toby promised.

"Okay, I trust you" I exclaimed. I let out a yawn, and closed my eyes for a second.

"Are you tired?" Toby asked, pulling back a piece of hair from my face and placing it behind my ear. His touch gave me Goosebumps.

"A little bit…" But then I yawned again. Toby laughed, and pulled a chair next to me.  
"I'll let you sleep" Toby whispered.

I smiled through my closed eyes, and began to drift off with Toby's hand in mine.

I dreamt of our first time…

When Toby had met me at my house after he came back from Bucks County. This was before I had known Toby was on the A Team, so him coming back meant everything to me. I remembering opening the door to Toby's leather jacket, his long jeans, his teasing smile.

I remember talking to him in my room about what had happened when he was gone, and he talked about getting a new job in Bucks County. I remember him sitting in my red couch/chair, and I remember him talking about how much he missed me… and I remember kissing him, then I was curled up on him, gripping him to me as if he would vanish from my arms… And then I remember making love to him.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was a mixture of making up the distance that had been between us, and a mixture of pure pleasure. He had been so gentle, and god, he was just perfect. Every kiss he gave to me, it was perfect. We were officially one. At that moment, we had no longer just been lovers, but now we were one. Nothing crossed my mind besides being there with Toby at the moment. I wouldn't give up any second of that time for any other time in my life. When I was with Toby… like that, or any other time… I felt whole. I felt complete.

It was the perfect dream. I remembered every detail, even to every touch we shared. I woke up startled to find Toby staring at me. Smiling.

"What, what happened?" I asked, sitting up. Toby rubbed my hand in his.

"You were saying my name… just saying my name" Toby laughed. He had a sparkle in his eye I always loved.

"And?" I asked.

"And… I'm pretty sure you had a really good dream?" He asked.

I smiled, remembering.

"Yes… it was a good dream, actually, it was an amazing dream" I answered. And with that, I kissed Toby, and I moaned when he kissed my neck, under my chin.

"I think I have a pretty good guess to what you dreamed about" Toby teased, kissing the lower area of my neck. I responded with,

"I'm pretty sure you do"


	37. Chapter 37: How Will it End?

Finally, it was time to go home. I wasn't surprised to wake up the next morning with Toby sleeping in my arms. He had slept next to me, his head lying on my chest. His hand was over our baby, and I could feel the baby's heartbeat through Toby's hand. It made me smile. I pulled my hand out to touch Toby's peaceful face. His cheek was soft and warm, his eyes closed, his breathing slow, peaceful, and in harmony. I traced along his cheekbone, and went down to his chin. I felt Toby stir under my arm, and I pulled away to run my hand through his hair.

Toby's eyes slowly opened, and his eyes adjusted to the morning light in the room. His eyes adjusted, and looked up to me, and he smiled, stretching.

"Did you sleep well?" Toby yawned. I kissed him softly, and nodded.

"Did you?" I asked. Toby traced his thumb across my stomach, and looked down at our baby. He smiled, and leaned down, and kissed my stomach; our baby. Toby replied with,

"I think so… It's so strange. The feeling of our baby… it's also the best feeling in the world" Toby exclaimed. I laughed, and smiled. All the sudden, a tear came out of Toby's eye.

"Toby, everything alright?" I asked, touching his arm. He looked at me, and held my hand, squeezing it.

"More than alright… it's just… I love you both so much" Toby whispered, scooting close by my side. I let a tear fall out of my eye as well. Toby got a concerned look, but I smiled, relaxing him.

Toby traced the tear away with his thumb, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you" Toby said.

"I love you too" I replied.

Toby leaned in, and kissed me, his hands on both sides of me. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. His hands snaked their way on my waist, his fingers tracing the lower part of my back. I let out a small moan, and kissed him hard. His hands began to trace up my body, finding more sensitive places. I pulled away, smiling.

"You do realize we are in a hospital, right?" I teased Toby, holding his hands each in one of mine.

"Hmm, that's really too bad…" Toby teased back, kissing me again.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in my room, and she smiled at the sight of Toby and I.

"Are you ready to go home, Mrs. Hastings?" She asked with a sweet voice. I looked at Toby, and said,

"I think so, I need to walk around, my legs feel as stiff as rock" I joked, poking Toby in the side. Toby smiled, hiding a laugh.

"Okay, well, I'm going to take out some of the needles, and we'll sign you out, okay?" I nodded, and the doctor came over, and Toby got off my bed, standing by my side.

The doctor pulled up my sleeves, and began wiping a cleansing cloth along my arm, around the needle. She lightly began to pull at the needle, and Toby held my hand. The pain wasn't near some things I had to go through, but I did wince a little bit. I gave Toby's hand a squeeze, and gave him a smile.

She had finally pulled the whole needle out, and she gave me a smile, before placing a band aid over the cut, and left. I rubbed my arm because it felt numb. Toby grabbed something sitting beside him. It was a shopping bag.

"You bought clothes?"  
"For you to change in" He replied, handing the bag to me. I looked inside to see a navy blue blouse with a belt and jeans. Toby also gave me my black toms.

"Thanks Tobes" I smiled, and kissed Toby's cheek. He smiled, and I stretched my legs, and flipped over the blankets. Toby grabbed under my arm, and helped me up.

I left the room to change, and came back. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to fix it up.

"You look beautiful" Toby said, kissing my hair.

"You talk like a boyfriend" I replied, joking. Toby laughed, and hugged my side.

"That's my job" Toby laughed.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I smiled, and replied with,

"Yes"

Toby held my hand, and began to walk me out. When we reached the front desk, I signed out of the hospital. Toby walked me out to the parking lot, and I got into his truck.

"Can we drop by my house for s sec?" I asked. Toby replied with,

"Sure" Toby began to drive toward my house, and when we got in the neighborhood, I saw Jason's burnt down house. The place was still ruined, but all the ruble and wreck was picked up from around the house.

"Seems like still a lot of work" I exclaimed. Toby looked at me.

"Jason wants me to take time off, to spend more time with you"-

"No, Toby, you don't have to"-

"I want to, besides, he gave us 5,000 dollars, I don't need work for a while" Toby explained. I sighed, and said,

"Alright"

We got to my house, and my Mom was there.

"Spencer!" My mom was inside near the table, and she ran to hug me. She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Hi, Toby" My mom said, and Toby smiled back.

I pulled away from my mom, and asked quietly,

"Have you heard from… Melissa?" I asked, and her name gave me the shakes.

"N….no" My mom replied.

"I think she's gone for good" My mom added.

(CHANGE OF SETTING TO A ROOM FILLED WITH PICTURES OF THE LIARS)

A hooded figure walks into the room, walking over to another hooded figure sitting in a rocking chair. The one in the rocking chair turns out to be Mona, who says,

"Everything is going to plan, Spencer is back at her home, and she's with Toby now. Melissa has the antidote, Spencer doesn't even know she is poisoned. You know what you need to do"

Mona says to the hooded figure, and hands over a copy of Spencer and Toby's baby's ultrasound photo of the baby. The hooded figure takes the picture, and takes out a lighter, and burns the photo over a trashcan. The hooded figure turns around…

And the hooded figure ends up to be…

**Paige. **

**Yes, Paige, Emily's little girlfriend, is on the A Team, oh, boohoo. **

**But this is just the beginning bitches, Paige has a huge plan to break Spencer's pretty little heart…**

**And I'm going to see it all happen.**

**And Spencer being poisoned? You'll find out what happens...and exactly how this ends.**

**Buckle up bitches, **

**Kisses, **

**-A**


	38. Chapter 38: Come Alone Kisses, -A

"She's not 'gone', she's somewhere out there, blind, with an incredibly insane Mona!" I exclaimed to my mom.

Melissa didn't finish me off, so even though I raked her eyes out, she will try to shut me up for good when she gets the chance. Toby touched my shoulder, whispering,

"Maybe we should"-

"I mean, are they even looking for Mona and Melissa?!" I shouted. I was enraged by the thought of them still being out there with no handcuffs on their wrists.

"The police are tracking down their phones, but they still are looking, Spence" My Mom responded calmly. I looked at the ground, tears in my eyes. Toby gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"I just don't get why she would do this to me, to my friends!" I snapped, letting tears fall. My Mom sat on the couch, and I sat beside her. Toby stayed standing, and my mom gave him the, "Can you give us a minute?" look. Toby left to go outside, shutting the door lightly behind him.

"Spencer… your sister doesn't hate you" My Mom explained, touching my leg.

"If she didn't hate me, why did she try to kill me, and my baby? Why would she be torturing me and my friends if she didn't hate me?" I moaned.

"Spencer… your sister had a personality disorder" I gasped, and looked at my Mom. She was dead serious.

"Melissa began acting…violent… when she was maybe 13 or so. We went to a doctor, and she was diagnosed with personality disorder. We didn't know what to do, you were 10, we didn't want to tell you… ever since then, she took medication, and had private therapy sessions… she got off her pills, because the doctors thought she was… better. After that, I thought she was just being normal, and I was, I guess, happy, to know she was… alright… When I look at what happened to you and her… I think she was becoming jealous of you. Jealous that you were normal, no, alright, and she wasn't. She wasn't alright… and I think she took that out on you. She took that out on all of us, and she had us fooled"

"Is that why you always took her side? Because you were afraid you would lose her?" I asked, concerned. My mom sighed.

"I guess we just… didn't want her to go back to that place. We didn't want to lose her again"

I had tears pouring down my face. I would've never thought Melissa was… ill. And now that I knew, I felt almost bad for her… but what she did to me was much, much worse. And now she was running around somewhere, blind, and insane.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I know I'll never forgive myself for always defending her… when I should've been there for you, and now I should be there for you, Toby, and your baby" My Mom apologized. All the sudden, I hugged my Mom. She held me back, and my Mom also had tears. I had never seen her cry.

For the first time in a long time, I felt welcomed. But I knew –A was out there… and so was much, much worse.

After I grabbed my laptop and some extra clothes from my house, I had said goodbye to my Mom, and left with Toby to head over to his loft. While Toby was driving, he asked,

"What did your mom tell you? I mean, you don't have to tell me, if it's private"-

"She told me Melissa had personality disorder" I coughed out before toby could finish. Toby shut his mouth with a clomp, and stared ahead of him.

"That's why she hated me so much… she was jealous of me, that I had a more normal life"-

"I'm sorry Spence" Toby exclaimed. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"It's not your fault…"  
"I should've been more careful, I should've made sure you wouldn't get hurt…"

"Tobes, it's okay, I'm okay… really" I explained, touching his arm. We finally reached the brew, and we pulled to the side of the building to park the truck. Once it was parked, Toby carried my laptop to the top of the stairs while I carried a small shopping bag of clothes.

"It's good to be home" I let out. Toby smiled, and opened the door with the keys on his key chain.

We walked inside, and the smell of home overwhelmed my nostrils. It felt cozy, almost as cozy as Toby's arms. I walked in with confidence, and headed immediately to the bedroom. I dropped onto the bed, with a plop. Toby laughed at the sight. He set my laptop on his desk near the bed, and lied beside me.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Exhausted" I groaned. He laughed when I rolled over face first onto the nearest pillow. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I woke up to the ringtone of my phone. I reached for it under the sheets; Toby must've pulled me into he sheets to let me sleep. I smelt dinner cooking from the kitchen. I found my phone, and unlocked a new text. My eyes adjusted to the bright screen, which read,

**Come alone: **

**Rosewood Cemetery**

**Or your baby dies…**

**Meet me at 10 pm. **

**Kisses,**

**-A**

I gasped, and Toby ran in. I shoved my phone under the pillow.

"Something wrong, Spence?" Toby asked, sitting beside me. I rubbed my head, as if to had just woken up.

"I'm fine… just a bad dream, I guess"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Toby, I'm fine" I gave him a convincing smile. Toby got up, and said,

"I'm making dinner, do you need anything?"  
"I'm fine, really Toby, and it smells great!" I exclaimed with a smile. Toby smiled back. And headed toward the kitchen. I looked at the side table alarm clock.

5:49 pm

I had 4 hours to get out of here, and meet –A… or my baby dies.

After I ate, I looked at the clock

6:23

"Everything okay Spence?" Toby asked, sitting across from me.

"Fine, I just, uh, planned to see the girls today… do you think I could meet them later?"

"Sure, do you need me to drive?"  
"I'll take my car" I explained. Toby had a small bit of worry in his eyes, but he shrugged it off.

I began to pick up my plate, but Toby placed his hand on mine.

"I'll clean up, you can see the girls"  
"Toby, I can"-

"Hey, you're already carrying enough. I can do the honor of cleaning the dishes" Toby joked, kissing my cheek.

I smiled. I was carrying our baby, but not for long if I didn't meet –A.


	39. Chapter 39: Redcoat

I sat on the couch with my phone in my hand. It's 8:33. I'm running out of time, I have to get out of here; I have to tell the girls somehow. Toby was at his desk drawing out some landscaping for Jason's house. He seemed so concentrated in his work, and that's how I knew he loved doing it. It was interesting seeing the rocking chair he'd made for me in his room's corner. The windows were large next to the couch, and it was warm against my nervous skin. Toby turned to see me, and I smiled at him reassuringly. He left his desk to sit next to me.

"How's the sketch going?" I asked, looking to his desk.

"Almost done, just have to fill out where the new fence will go around the lot" Toby replied. I stared at the ground.

"Hey" Toby whispered. I looked at him.

"Are you okay? You seem… distant" Toby pulled me closer to his side.

"I'm fine, I was just planning to, um, see the girls later" I answered, not dare looking in his eye. I hated lying to him, and –A always found a way to hit me back with it.

"You can, I bet they miss you a lot" Toby replied. He kissed me quickly, before going back to his desk. I sighed, and got up. I texted Emily if I could come to her house, and get the other girls there too. I had to tell them.

"I'm going to Emily's" I exclaimed to Toby. He looked back at me, as I got my keys.

"Isn't it late? Aren't you tired?" Toby asked, concerned.

"No, I just really miss them, and they can all see me now"-

"Okay, tell Em I said hi" He replied. I walked over to him, and kissed him.

"I love you" Toby said. The words almost made me shake.

"I love you too" With that, I left. As soon as I got out the door, I almost ran to my car. I drove to Emily's house, and I took a peer at Jenna Marshall's place. I remember walking up those stairs and talking to Toby for the first time. His shy appearance, his long hair, but his always beautiful eyes.

I reached Em's place, and didn't even have to knock on the door. Emily opened it as soon as I stopped the car. I came inside, and told Em,

"Toby said hi" Emily smiled.

"Are the rest of the girls here?" I asked.

"Yeah, their upstairs" Emily replied. I followed Emily upstairs, and on the way up, Em asked,

"So, how's everything?"

"Okay… I mean the baby's fine… and Toby's amazing, but"-

"But what?" Emily interrupted.

"I'll tell you when we're with the girls" I answered.

We went inside Emily's yellow room, and Hanna and Aria were sitting on the bed. They smiled when they saw me, and got up and gave me a hug. It felt nice to be with them again.

"So, why are we here Spence?" Hanna asked.

I had six eyes looking at me.

"I got a text" I pulled my phone from my coat pocket and showed the girls the threatening text against me.

"Oh my god" Aria gasped. They all stared instantly at my stomach.

"Did you tell Toby?" Emily asked.

"No, I couldn't! I didn't want him to get hurt" I replied back.

"-A's threatening your baby, Spence, you can't go alone out there!" Hanna interjected.

"I have to, for whatever reason, or else…" I touched my stomach.

"Spence, you have to let us come with you, or at least follow you so we know you'll be okay!" Aria snapped out.

I sat on Emily's bed, and put my head in my hands.

"I just don't want you guys getting hurt" I moaned.

"Yeah, well we love you, and if –A is threatening to take your baby away, we're going to protect you." Emily said.

I looked at all three of them, stiff as boards. They weren't kidding. They were going to follow me, I could tell.

"Can you guys at least promise me you'll stay back?"  
"We will, unless something happens" Hanna growled. I sighed. I didn't like this, but I knew we had to try.

"Okay…" I sighed. It was 9:01. 59 more minutes. My stomach felt queasy.

"You okay Spence? You look"-

"Sick" Hanna finished Aria.

I looked at them.

"I'm just… scared, and angry" I shook out. They all looked away. I had tears.

"Spence, everything is going to be okay" Emily said soothingly, rubbing my shoulders. But nothing is ever okay.

I drove my car to the cemetery. It was dark, the woods silent, dead. I looked around, and I saw Hanna's car through the trees. They stayed back. I waited for –A to come. I stood near a few graves, and saw Alison's shrine. I gasped. I saw Redcoat stand a few yards in front of me. I gasped. She began walking toward me. She had an Ali mask on. I almost groaned at that. Redcoat stopped maybe two feet in front of me. I had the urge to snatch the mask off her face. But my baby could get hurt.

I didn't need to take off the mask. Redcoat reached up, and grabbed the mask's chin, and began to lift the mask off. Finally, there was only her face. All I could do, was gasp.

"Oh my god, it's you!" I hissed. Redcoat was…

To be continued.


	40. Chapter 40: Save and Take a Life

Spencer's Prospective:

I woke up somewhere dark. I think I was in a boiler room at Rosewood High. I could tell by the school bell hung up on the wall. My head throbbed, and I saw a black hooded figure standing in the corner of the room. When I concentrated on the face, it was.. Melissa. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses, and she had Mona by her side.

I instantly frowned, and protected my stomach with my hand.  
"It's too late to protect your baby, Spencer… it's already poisoned" I hissed,

"You bitch! Why me?! I never did anything to you!"

"You deserved everything you got!" Melissa shouted. I had tears in my eyes.

"Now, Spencer, you are going to do something for me, or your baby will die, and I'll make sure of it, if you don't believe me" Melissa hissed.

"I'm listening" I replied.

Emily's Prospective:

I could barely see Spencer in the dark woods ahead. I could only see her dark coat, and her brown hair.

"Do you see her?" Aria whispered.

"A little bit…" I answered.

"Do you see Redcoat?" Hanna asked.

"No, I don't see…" Then I saw her. Redcoat. I could see the red clothing surrounding her; her blonde hair flowing over down to her waist. And she was wearing Ali's mask. Then she began taking off her mask. And then. But damn, she moved.

"DAMNIT!" I hissed.  
"What?" Aria asked.

"Redcoat revealing herself!" I hissed. I couldn't see who it was! I heard Spencer scream. We all instantly jumped out of the car. I ran to her, and when I got to the cemetery, she was gone. All that was there was Ali's mask.

"Spencer!" I yelled. But she was gone.

"Where the hell is she?" Hanna hissed.  
"Spencer.." Aria pointed near the woods across from us. When I concentrated, I saw a Redcoat. And this time, it wasn't covered by a mask. The face was, well, a face. A face we had all seen many times before. A face that has haunted us…

It was Alison.

She was alive.

Toby's Prospective:

I was finishing my sketch, when my phone ringed. I pulled my phone off the desk, and it was Emily.

"Hey, Em" I answered. She was breathing heavily, and sounded scared.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's… it's Spencer…"

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Redcoat wanted to meet her here, at the cemetery, and, and, she threatened your baby, and we followed her, and… it's Ali! Ali is Redcoat! But when we went to Spencer, she was gone!" Emily exclaimed.

"Okay, Em, I'm coming, stay there, okay?"

"Okay..." Emily exclaimed, and hung up. I picked up my leather jacket, and flew out the door, driving my car as fast as I could to the cemetery.

When I got there, I saw Emily's car, and I parked my truck behind it. I jumped out the car, and ran to the graveyard. I saw Emily with Aria and Hanna.

"Emily!" I called. They turned around, huddling together.

"Where did you see her last?" I asked. They all looked at the Ali mask lying on the ground.

"We heard her scream… we came here, and she was gone" Aria said. I moaned.

"I'm going after her…" I growled.

"Toby, you can't"-

"I'm not losing her again!" I snapped. They were all surprised. I turned away from them. Emily touched my shoulder.

"Toby, we're going to find her… okay?" I nodded, and touched her hand. I hope she was right.

Spencer's Prospective:

"I can't do that!" I screamed at Melissa.

"Then your baby will die!" Melissa screamed back. I cried. I had to do it.

"So, you will bring the girls here, and if you do, your baby lives… if you don't"

"I get it!" I hissed. Melissa smiled.

"Good" Mona exclaimed. I was saving my child's life… but I was trading it for Aria, Emily's, and Hanna's life.  
"I'll do it" I whispered.

It was done. I was officially getting my friends killed.

"Tell Alison I said 'hi'" I hissed, before they let me go.


	41. Chapter 41: An Unexpected Discussion

Toby's Prospective:

"Damnit, Spence, where are you?" I hissed at my phone, my tenth time trying to call her cell. All of them went straight to voicemail. I dialed her phone number one last time:

Beeeep….

"Come one"

Beeeep…. Click:

"Hey…" Her tired voice hummed.

"Spencer! What the hell happened? Where are you? I'm coming to get you"

"Toby, I'm, I'm fine, but"-

"But, what? I swear Spence, if Alison"-

"I', sooo confused! I thought Ali was dead!" Spencer cried.

"I know, I don't get it either… Spence, where are you?" I heard her sigh.

"I'm… I'm at the hospital"

"Spence, what the hell are you doing there?" I moaned.

"I'm checking the baby…"-

"Without me? Spence, you're supposed to tell me these type of things"-

"I think the baby's poisoned" Spence cried.

I gasped, and told her,

"Was it her? Did Ali poison our baby?"

"I think so, Toby, she told me to bring the girls to her, or else… or else…" Then she began to cry.

"Spence, it's going to be okay, I'm coming right now ok?" I promised, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Okay, but hurry" She said.

"Hey, I love you" I said.

"I, I love you too" She said quickly, before hanging up.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed under my breath. I grabbed my jacket, and ran out. I drove my truck as fast as it would let me, and I arrived at the hospital. I charged through the entrance.

"I'm looking for Spencer Hastings?" I said to the small nurse sitting behind the counter.

"Oh, it's you again" She said. She looked at her computer screen. She made a puzzled face.

"Umm…"-

"What, what?!" I hissed.

"There's… there's no Spencer Hastings here, are you sure she's here?" She said. I made a puzzled face, and turned away. Why would Spencer lie to me?

"Thanks" I spat out before leaving. She wasn't here… so where was she? Maybe, I thought, she was trying to get me away from the loft… Oh my god.

I sped toward the loft in my truck. Then I saw her. Alison. She was standing near an ally, she was speaking to someone. She had another mask on, but I already knew exactly who it was. I got out of my car, walking quickly towards them, and began to listen to her.

"You lied to me Spencer. You were supposed to bring the girls here!" She hissed. I heard Spencer sob.

"I made Toby go to the hospital, I lied to him, but you're not hurting my friends!" She sobbed. I saw Ali back Spencer against the wall, her fists pinning her.

"You know only I have the antidote"- Then she pulled a needle with a strange yellow liquid inside.

"Without, this, your little angel will burn in hell!" She hissed. Then, Ali threw the needle near a drain. I instantly jumped for it, and grabbed it before them, right before it could fall deep in the drain.

"Toby!" Spencer screamed. Redcoat let go of Spencer, and Redcoat began shaking with rage. I looked at Redcoat, but then, the mask began to show fear. Alison's eyes were wide, and looking back and forth, looking for an escape. I frowned at her, and threw the antidote to Spencer, who shoved the needle into her arm, and let the antidote sink in.

"You… Are…Dead" I hissed at the mask. Redcoat backed up. And I raised my fist. And I smacked it hard against that bitches face, watching her tumble backwards to the ground.

"Toby, don't!" Spencer hissed. I grabbed Redcoat's coat, and shoved her against the wall.

"How the hell are you alive?! I killed you!" I hissed. Redcoat laughed, Ali's laugh.

"Do I look dead to you? You didn't kill me. Wilden covered me. He lied to you! I was never dead!" Ali hissed. I lifted her up, and pinned her harder against the wall. Spencer was already calling the cops.

I had pinned Redcoat against the wall until the police came, and I watched them take her away, her mask mimicking me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Spencer, hugging her.  
"I'm fine… I have to call Emily and the rest of the girls" Spencer stammered.

"Okay…" I said. Spencer went up to my loft, and I told the cops what happened.

After the cops finally left, I felt a lot better knowing Ali was gone. But there was still Melissa, and Mona. I had to find them, but not now. I had to be there for Spencer. And our baby. I walked up to the loft, and walked inside. Spencer was standing in the kitchen, talking to Emily on her phone.

"You don't have to come over… No, I'll come see you Em… Yeah, yeah, Aria and Hanna too… Ok… Bye" Spencer punched END into her IPhone.

"Emily wants me to go to her house… Spend the night" She said, but it was more like she was aking for my permission.

"No, Spence, go. You need your friends"  
"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure, you don't need to ask my permission, I'm your boyfriend, not your babysitter" I joked.

She let out a small laugh, and smiled. I loved it when she smiled. She kissed me passionately, and I held her in my arms. Spencer grabbed her car keys, and before going out the door, she exclaimed:  
"I love you!" And she closed the door. I was alone. I opened my phone, and dialed a number I thought I'd never have to dial.

Ring… Ring…. Click:

"Hey, Toby, I heard about Spencer, is she okay?" A male voice on the other line asked.

"She's fine, look, I need your help. Melissa and Mona are still out there, we need to find them… Before someone else gets hurt" I said.

"Yeah… I can't stand losing Hanna…Okay, I'll be over in a few, okay?" He said.

"Yeah okay, bye Caleb" And I heard him hang up.


End file.
